Hakuoki: School Days
by Vicky-chan16
Summary: [UA] Chizuru y sus amigos han tenido una amistad desde la infancia, pero la adolescencia y las hormonas son factores importantes que pueden cambiar el rumbo de ser "amigos" a una de romance, perjudicara su amistad de todos? ...Con quién, se quedara ella? Y, ellos que harán?ChizuruxOkitaxToshixKazamaxSaitou.. ¡En los días de escuela, se ha formado una nueva batalla!xD
1. Un día de locos y de confusiones

"_**Hakuoki: High School"**_

**Nota del autor:** tome como referencia la OVAS de Hakuoki SSL, pero siempre introduciendo partes o cambiando algunos detalles de ellos. Incluso, desarrollare las historias de los personajes, a través de esas dos partes.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hakuoki no me pertenece.

**Capitulo 1:** Un día de locos y de confusiones.

…

"Con que una cita por la mañana, Heisuke¬¬"

**Souji Okita**

…

"¡Ups!...S-souji! O.O"

**Heisuke Toudou**

…

Un lunes en la mañana puede ser cansador levantarse….más cuando el domingo en la noche, te quedas viendo unos de los programas favoritos y encima, olvidarse que el día siguiente es día de escuela. Es el caso de Chizuru Yukimura, que se levanto a corridas para no llegar tarde, ¿no podía dar un sábado el programa? Se pregunto a si misma…No!...justo un domingo a las doce de la madrugada!...

Se vistió con el uniforme característico, consistía en una falda gris, con camisa blanca, con un buzo amarillo y un chaleco azul y un moño rojo…se miro en el espejo, estaba todo listo…No! Faltaba peinarse!...busco el peine del cajón con un moño rosa, atándose el cabello quedando en el hombro y su flequillo que adornaba su cara, dándole un aspecto dulce e inocente.

Se fijo en la hora, faltaba quince minutos para iniciar las clases. Se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba, no la despertó!...en realidad, ella se iba con un amigo a la escuela, su hermano y él no se llevaban buen bien y con otros amigos tampoco, hablando de llegar a la escuela, seguro que estaba esperando en la esquina, busco su bolso y las llaves, cuando llegara a la escuela comería algo, pero lo más importante era llegar o sino no la iban a dejar entrar.

Chizuru se fue de su casa corriendo tanto como pudo, pero no lo vio. Sintió una ráfaga de aire, era nada menos que su amigo de infancia y vecino, llamado Heisuke Toudou, tenía una camisa blanca, con una sudadera amarilla con capucha, con un chaleco azul y una corbata roja. Siempre fue un chico de espíritu libre y le divertía divertirse, es muy protector de Chizuru desde niños.

Juro proteger la sonrisa de Chizuru porque la única niña que le cayó muy bien, hubo otras que querían ser su amigo pero siempre eligió a Chizuru por su naturaleza gentil y amable, incluso generosa.

-No te quedes atrás, Chizuru! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!—grito Heisuke con un trozo de pan tostado con mermelada de durazno. Al parecer, Chizuru no era la única que despertó temprano…tuvo que correr con mucha velocidad para alcanzarlo.

-Todo porque te quedaste dormido Heisuke-kun—respondió Chizuru, no le iba a decir que ella también.

-Resulta que he sido yo! ¡No pude evitarlo!—dijo Heisuke con cara de dormido, Chizuru se había dado cuenta y seguro que…

-¿Otra vez, toda la noche jugando en la Playstation?!...¡No puedes estar tan tarde, Heisuke-kun!—reto Chizuru. Ahora, que le compraron su Playstation, no se le despegaba con nada, estaba siempre jugando en ello!...Después tenía que hablar seriamente con Heisuke de su nuevo pasa tiempo.

**CAMPANA DE LA ESCUELA…**

-¡Maldita sea!—dijo Heisuke, ahora llegaban más tarde. Debía correr más rápido pero Chizuru no era tan rápido como él. Pensó, pensó…Ah!

-¡Chizuru! ¡El último esfuerzo!—dandóse la vuelta y extendiele la mano a Chizuru.

-Hai! (SI!)—respondió Chizuru, extendiendo su mano al de él, hasta que…

-Con que una cita por la mañana, Heisuke…¬¬…—dijo una voz conocida, Heisuke se dio cuenta que la mano que sostenía era de Souji Okita, un estudiante de 2-A, amigo de la infancia de Chizuru y Heisuke.

-¡Ups!...S-souji! O.O—dijo sorprendido Heisuke, ahora eran tres que llegaban tarde…Al parecer, llegar tarde estaba de moda o algo así.

-Aunque seamos amigos de la infancia, no dejare que le tomes la mano a la única chica que hay en la escuela…¬¬…—comento Okita con una sonrisa que le daba miedo a Heisuke. Aunque en realidad, Okita se ponía celoso cuando un chico la tocaba o intentaba algo con Chizuru, por eso siempre tenía un ojo puesto en ella, sin mencionar que era un imán a los problemas y de chicos babosos.

-Okita-san…Buenos días!:)—saludo con una sonrisa Chizuru. Okita le tomo de la mano, confundiendo a Chizuru del porqué.

-Hola Chizuru-chan…Cada día más bonita…n.n… ¿Bueno, aceleramos?:D—pregunto Okita con una enorme sonrisa, jalando a una Chizuru sonrojada y un….

-¡¿Pero, qué le pasa?!—dijo Heisuke enojado por haber perdió su tostada con dulce de durazno por el camino y sorprendido por la velocidad que eran arrastrado por Okita.

-Conseguido!:3—proclamo Okita orgulloso de llegar casi a tiempo, bueno…no, mucho a tiempo.

En la entrada de la Hakuoki High School, estaban dos miembros del Comité Disciplinario, conocidos por ser los más estrictos de todos, por no dejar pasar nada de nada. Siempre responsable de la conducta de los estudiantes o los problemas que surgían y que era necesario el Comité Disciplinario para resolverlo, como en este caso, debían disciplinar a los que no llegaban a horario a la escuela. El presidente era Saitou Hajime un estudiante de la clase 2-A, un chico calmado y siempre responsable de todo, tenía las mejores notas y se caracterizaba por ser muy extricto en las reglas de la escuela que debían ser cumplidas. Además, un amigo de la infancia de Chizuru, Heisuke y Okita. El vice-presidente era Kaoru Yukimura un estudiante de 1-B, el hermano gemelo de Chizuru pero ella le dice Nii-san por haber nacido unos minutos antes, no se lleva muy bien con Okita principalmente, ya que piensa, que quiere conquistar a su hermanita pequeña y debía hacer todo lo que podía para alejarlo del mujeriego empedernido que era Okita.

-Que lastima…Parece que es demasiado tarde—dijo Hajime con un cuaderno donde anotaba a los infractores que rompía las reglas. Claro, era un obsesionado con ello…pero en el fondo, pensaba que hacia su deber y que estaba bien.

-Holaaaa! Saitou…Eres demasiado estricto ¿Solo por uno o dos segundos?:D—dijo Okita acercándose a Hajime amistosamente, con una sonrisa característica de él.

-Eso no significa nada, hasta que entre al Comité de Disciplinario, Souji—respondió calmado Hajime. Si entro, era para realizar un trabajo esplendido, no hacer lo que quería o tener beneficios por ello, pero eso no le quedaba claro a su amigo que siempre llegaba tarde.

-Vamos un poco de indulgencia—pidió Okita sonriente a Kaoru, sabía muy bien que le iba responder, pero le divertía molestar al gemelo de su querida Chizuru.

-De eso, nada—respondió fríamente y con el ceño fruncido Kauro. Como se le ocurría, pedir algo así!...Quedaba claro, que era mala influencia para su hermana, era un baka o sea, un idiota en su totalidad. Al parecer, Okita sabía que estaba pensando Kaoru.

-Te mataré—amenazó Okita sonriente=). Ya estaba planeando como se iba a vengarse del enano, siempre supo que no le caía bien pero no sabía porque….hasta que, se dio cuenta que siempre lo alejaba de Chizuru. Lo que tenía claro, que nadie lo iba a alejar de su castaña, aunque sea su hermano.

-Eres un fanfarrón—contraataco Kaoru. No iba a perder esta guerra!...No importa que sea Okita, iba a ganar. Tenía que cuidar a su hermana de depravados de este tipo.

-Lloraras—dijo Okita. Como se iba a divertir con el enano después…Aunque, se caracterizaba por ser un mujeriego, no lo iba a negar que le gustaba coquetear con chicas de otra escuela pero más le atraía Chizuru, a través de los años se fijo que se había desarrollado muy bien.

-Ya veremos…-respondió Kaoru. Estaban dándose una mirada mortal, saltaban chispas y incluso a través de sus ojos transmitía unos rayos azules. Mientras, Hajime suspiro, estaba acostumbrado de estos payasos, siempre era lo mismo peleaban por cualquier cosa. En cuanto, Heisuke lo observaba con una gotita en la frente, en verdad eran unos payasos….Espera!, Hajime-san estaba entretenido en ello, era una oportunidad perfecta para pasar!

-Mira, aprovechemos esta ocasión y entremos a la escuela—susurro bajito Heisuke, no quería que lo atraparan con su plan. Los castigos de Hajime eran de lo peor.

-¿Qué?!...Pero no podemos—susurro Chizuru, pensaba que no era muy buena idea, incluso Hajime era muy inteligente y si los atrapaba en su escapada?

-Movámonos—dijo Heisuke, preparándose para entrar lo más que podía…con solo ir a clase, iba a sacrificar su pellejo.

-¿Seguro?...Eso sí, no por un atajo—dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Una voz que contenía mucha seguridad y responsabilidad. De repente, un palillo de acero estaba entre Heisuke y Chizuru, cuando se dieron vuelta estaba el profesor más joven y un prodigio que se graduó con solo veinte años, Toshizou Hijikata profesor de Historia, amigo de la infancia de Chizuru y de los demás.

-Tratar de dar, un solo paso…¡Y, los castigare a ambos!—dijo Hijikata con un traje negro y una corbata violeta, medio desabrochada. Chizuru pensó _"Aquel hombre moreno con el cabello que bailaba con el viento…me dejó sin aliento…En los rayos del sol de primavera parecían frotar tempranas flores de cerezo"_. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintieron un sentimiento raro, difícil de detectar para ambos, se habían quedado atrapados en sus ojos, admirando su color, su belleza y incluso pensaron que podían quedándose observando esos ojos que se habían quedados fascinados, no era la primera vez que ocurría, hasta que….

¡CHASH!

-Profesor HIjikata…es demasiado tarde—dijo Hajime porque había cerrado la rejas de la escuela, dejando a los tres afuera. Todos ellos, tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza y Hijikata estaba petrificado, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

-…—no dijo nada Hijikata, permaneció en silencio. Al parecer, no fue su día de suerte hoy. De la nada, Okita saco su celular y tomo una imagen de la cara desolada de Hijikata, sería un material de chantaje para su sensei…Se iba a ser una fortuna, vendiendo a los demás.

Hajime y Kaoru se iban, de regreso a la escuela. Unas de las reglas era: si los estudiantes o profesores, regaban tarde y se cerraba la rejas de la escuela, se daba por sentado que no podían/podía entrar. Todos pensaban ¿qué, hacían?...Tres estudiantes y un profesor…bastante extraño el grupo que se formo.

-Ya perdimos la primera hora!—dijo desesperado Heisuke con las manos en la cabeza, que mostraba nerviosismo y desesperación, aunque no era él tipo de responsable, tenía que mostrar una actitud madura hacia los demás.

-Mmm…Saltemos la rejas, no es muy alto:3—propuso Okita con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Souji!..Está prohibido, hacer eso!—reclamo Hijikata. Siempre, los planes de Okita eran peligrosos y llevaban a problemas, incluso él varias veces lo retaban por Okita, dándole la culpa a él.

-Hijikata-san… Acuérdese que está llegando tarde…Que pensaran de usted—dijo con picardía Okita. Por más que no quería admitir, tenía razón Okita. Al parecer, se tuvo que tragar el orgullo por hoy…Eso le pasaba, por juntarse mucho con Okita.

-Está bien….Es Hijikata-sensei para ti!—dijo Hijikata rendido. Esperaba que nadie lo viera hacer esto, que humillación!

-Por mí no hay problema…Pero Chizuru le teme a las alturas—dijo Heisuke. Ahora que lo decía, tenía razón….Desde niños, siempre tuvo miedo a los lugares altos.

-Gracias Heisuke-kun…—murmuro Chizuru, que estaba avergonzada, ahora su secreto mejor guardado era revelado a sus amigos por su amigo de la infancia. Heisuke sintió el aura deprimente de ella, Oh!...Metió la pata!...

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a subir y a bajar!—alentó Heisuke. Por lo menos, debía protegerla por haber revelado su secreto.

-Tiene razón…Incluso, si pasa algo…yo mismo me lanzaré como un colchón para amortiguar tú caída:3—dijo Okita. Pero Hijikata y Heisuke pensaron otra cosa. Si claro, amortiguar la caída…

-Gracias chicos—dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa. Parecía que hacía mucho calor… Heisuke estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por ende se dio la vuelta, Okita miro otro lado para que nadie vea el color rosa en sus mejillas y Hijikata estaba también sintiendo mucho calor, por lo que tuvo que mirar otro lado. Chizuru los miraba raro O.o….¿Qué les pasaba?¿Qué bicho le pico, a estos?

-Entonces primero va Heisuke-kun—dijo Okita. El nombrado se preparo y con mucha facilidad pudo saltar la reja.

-Mm…Segundo, mi querida Chizuru—dijo nuevamente Okita, sosteniéndola por la cintura y preparándose para subirla. Hijikata miró la vestimenta de Chizuru…Tenía una falda!...Después de todo era un pervertido Okita…

-Espera!...Souji, no te das cuenta que tiene una falda!—dijo enfadado Hijikata., apuntando a Chizuru que estaba en el aire, esta miro a Okita que estaba muy sonriente...Espera!...Este era su plan y encima tenía falda…

-...Kyaaaa!—grito Chizuru. Que accidentalmente golpeo con su bolso la cara de Okita y cayó encima de él.

-Dolió mucho…Mm?!—dijo Okita con una mano en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que tenía Chizuru encima de él…Que afortunado :D, miro a Hijikata que parecería que estuviera celoso, interesante…

-Itte…—dijo Chizuru, quedándose sentada en Okita, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Se paciente Chizuru-chan…. En la noche es mejor —dijo Okita con picardía pero interiormente estaba nervioso en la posición que estaba.

-Eh?...Ah!, disculpa…—dijo Chizuru, levantándose.

-Vamos, Souji….Levántate, flojo—dijo Hijikata viendo que Okita seguía acostado.

-Hai, Hai—respondió Okita. Al levantarse, vio que Heisuke y Hijikata lo miraban, como queriendo decir "…¬¬…Pervertido, aprovecharte de una niña inocente"

-Será mejor que nosotros saltemos la reja primero y después Chizuru…Podrás, Chizuru subir?—pregunto HIjikata más calmado. Después, tendrá una charla de hombre a hombre, con Okita.

-Estaré bien, como dijo Okita-san no es muy alto—respondió Chizuru.

-Bueno…es tu turno Souji—dijo Hijikata, más bien le ordeno que salte. Por lo menos, tenía que salvar a Chizuru de las manos perversas de Okita. No tuvo problemas, al subir Okita, le resulto muy fácil. Se podría decir, que Okita era unos de los estudiantes más atléticos de Hakuoki High School, por participar en muchos clubes de deportes. Chizuru lo imagino sin su camisa, seguro tendrá muchos músculos...Como podía, imaginar algo así!...Se reto a sí misma, moviendo su cabeza para espantar a las mosca pero era para espantar a sus pensamientos pervertidos!...Se fijo, que Hijikata-sensei iba a saltar la reja…No!...Otro pensamiento pervertido, encima con su profesor!...Que le pasaba hoy…La única conclusión fue que se juntaba mucho con Okita y le estaba pegando su perversión….Oh! Era su turno…

-Bien, no es muy alto—murmuro Chizuru preparándose, se dio cuenta que su bolso lo tenía Hijikata-sensei, por lo menos no tendría que llevar peso extra. Trepo a quedar en la cima de la reja y…. ¿ahora?, Okita se dio cuenta de su trance y sonrió:D

-Chizuru-chan!...Ahora, salta a mis brazos—gritó Okita.

-Chizuru!…Ahora, salta a mis brazos—gritó Hijikata….Noooo!..._pensó "Con quien salto?...Encima, lo dijeron a la misma vez!..."_ Cuando lo habían dicho los dos juntos, se miraron sorprendidos y incluso tenían las manos extendidas….Tenían un color rosado en sus mejillas, que al parecer querían ocultar, pero cada vez era más intenso. En cuanto, Heisuke los miraba incrédulo esa situación O.o….Ya sabía, que Okita era un pervertido oculto pero lo más sorprendente era Hijikata-sensei…Wow…Podría ser?...Podría ser, que Hijikata-sensei tuviera sentimientos por Chizuru?

"_Con quién salto, ahora?!"_ se pregunto Chizuru a sí misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

Chizuru: ¿En qué brazos saltare?

Heisuke: ¿Hijikata-san tiene sentimientos hacia Chizuru?

Hijikata: ¿Souji, un pervertido?...No, hace falta responder….ya quedó claro.

Okita: ¡Oye!

**Nota del autor:** me divertí mucho escribiendo….el próximo será más largo. Ah!...Dejen su comentario por favor, en españolxD o en inglés (hablo y escribo, así no se preocupen), etto…o en otros idiomas.

Estoy viva, gracias a sus comentarios!...

Las edades de los personajes, las daré en el próximo capítulo…

Bye!


	2. Beso, abrazos, y ¿Castigo?

"_**Hakuoki: High School"**_

**Nota del autor:** tome como referencia la OVAS de Hakouki, pero siempre introduciendo partes o cambiando algunos detalles de ellos. Incluso, desarrollare las historias de los personajes, a través de esas dos partes.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hakuoki no me pertenece.

**Capitulo 2: **Beso, abrazos y ¿castigo?

…

"Saitou-san, dijiste que no te interesaba ninguna chica, pero al parecer es todo lo contrario…Acepto, que tengas un romance con Chizuru:)"

**Kaoru Yukimura**

…

"Oi...Mocoso, no decidas cosas que no se harán realidad:D"

**Souji Okita**

…

"_Con quién salto, ahora?!"_ se pregunto Chizuru internamente.

Mientras Okita y Hijikata estaban mirándose con extrañeza y con vergüenza. Hijikata estaba un poco sonrojado, se preguntaba porque lo habían dicho la misma vez, había visto a Chizuru con miedo cuando quedo en la cima de reja y como un caballero la iba a ayudar como siempre, le prometió al padre de Chizuru protegerla y sabía que ellos dos, en el futuro iban a estar muy cerca, algo que siempre quiso el padre de ella y ni Chizuru lo sabe todavía…Por otra parte Okita, un poco de confundido…Quien hubiera esperado que su amigo de la infancia, mayor que él, diría esas palabras a una chica, Okita aunque no quería admitir, era un poco pervertido con Chizuru, quería estrujarse con ella como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y divertirse sonrojando a Chizuru.

Heisuke, los miraba como O.O… parecían un par de enamorados que pedían la mano de la chica para casarse, pero en realidad querían que ella cayera en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué diablos, hace Chizuru allí?!—pregunto una voz muy enojada, era nada menos que Kaoru y Hajime acercándose corriendo. Cuando iban registrando los alrededores, habían visto unos estudiantes que estaban subiendo las rejas y ellos, como toda autoridad, iban a detener ese tipo de comportamiento indecente.

-Nii-chan!...No es lo que parece…—dijo Chizuru, pero al ver la altura que estaba empezó a sentirse mareada.

-Lo sabía!...Juntarse con Okita, es de lo peor!...Si son, sus amigos de la infancia, deberían saber que Chizuru le teme a las alturas!—grito Kaoru alterado.

-Lo contrario, es lo mejor!:3….Yo sabía de antemano que Chizuru le temía las alturas, si pasaba algo la protegería con mi vida—sentencio Okita serio una vez en su vida.

-Claro (sarcástico)…Lo más sorprendente que Hijikata-sensei, no detuvo este comportamiento tan bochornoso de tres estudiantes y se hace llamar profesor—dijo Kaoru mirando directamente a Hijikata, aunque se conocieran de la infancia y le tuviera respeto, no iba a permitir que poniera en peligro a su hermana menor.

-Acepto que mi comportamiento es inaceptable….Pero nunca pondría la vida de Chizuru en juego—dijo con mucha seriedad Hijikata. Estos tres seguían discutiendo sin cesar, ellos se habían olvidado completamente de Chizuru, si sabían que tenía miedo a las alturas no deberían ayudarla?. Chizuru se sentía muy mal y mareada por la altura, con el temor que sentía, una lágrima había salido de sus ojos que estaban acuosos, él único que se dio cuenta fue Hajime. Aunque se muestre tan frío, él era que estaba mejor cuidando a Chizuru.

-Chizuru, tan solo mírame!..No tengas miedo…Ahora, salta a mis brazos!—gritó Hajime, mirando directamente a Chizuru, con esto tuvo mucho valor y confiaba mucho en Hajime. Los demás, estaban tan avergonzado que olvidar a chizuru!..Tanto discutiendo de cuidar a ella, eran ellos que no hacían lo que prometían, incluso la habían hecho derramar lágrimas.

-Hai!—dijo Chizuru, preparándose para saltar a los brazos de Hajime. Sin pensarlo, se lanzo directamente en Hajime, pero estos cayeron en el suelo…lo más sorprendente fue para los demás que ellos se estaban besando!

Hajime no se lo podía creer, estaba besando a Chizuru!...Ella estaba desmayada, seguramente porque no pudo soportar el salto. Intento hablarle, mala idea, aún tenía los labios de ella junto a él, logro que moviera los labios de ella, sintiéndolo cálidos y el sabor que para él, fue exquisito. Hijikata fue el primero que salió de su schok y levanto el cuerpo inerte de Chizuru, saliendo del lugar con ella y dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Okita y Heisuke querando con la boca abierta OoO…Kaoru ayudo a levantar a Hajime y noto el sonrojo que tenía. Siempre supo que Hajime era el indicado para su hermana pequeña, debe unirlos, es decir, debía jugar el papel de Cupido con Hajime y Chizuru.

-Saitou-san, dijiste que no te interesaba ninguna chica, pero al parecer es todo lo contrario…Acepto, que tengas un romance con Chizuru:)—dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, después de todo era un tipo educado, responsable y no un mujeriego como Okita.

-Oi...Mocoso, no decidas cosas que no se harán realidad:D—dijo Okita saliendo de su Schok, él quería robarle su primer beso, pero se le adelanto nada menos que Hajime.

-Fue un accidente—respondió Hajime, un poco nervioso y avergonzado. Ahora, como iba a mirar a Chizuru a los ojos!

-Quien hubiera pensado….Iré a ver a Chizuru!—dijo Heisuke, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Donde crees que vas…Si me entero que fuiste a la enfermería, te arrepentidas por el resto de tu vida—dijo Kaoru con un aura amenazante a Heisuke.

-Eh?...Porque yo no, y Souji si?—pregunto enojado Heisuke

-También va para el pervertido!…Después nos encargaremos de Hijikata-san por su comportamiento tan inusual, verdad Saituo-san?—dijo Kaoru con los ojos cerrados, pero su compañero estaba en otro mundo, tanto le afecto el beso?...Le afecto, mucho…Era el primer beso de Hajime, el nombrado estaba muy sonrojado, nervioso y se estaba tapando la cara con la libreta, para que nadie le viera en ese estado. Kaoru tenía un gotita en la frente, tanto le impacto?...Él no sabía de su secreto: nunca recibió un beso de una chica…Hablando de chicas, era muy extraño que el coqueto Souji estuviera muy callado, era muy extraño….ni rastro había de él!.

-ESE IDIOTA!—Grito con todo pulmón Kaoru, provocando que los pájaros vuelen.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-Que fue eso?—pregunto Chizuru sentada en la cama de la enfermería

-¿Cómo te sientes, ahora?—pregunto Keisuke Sannan el encargado de la enfermería, sentado a la lado de ella.

-Estoy de maravilla:)…Al principio estaba un poco mareada pero ya paso—respondió Chizuru

-Bien…Hijikata-san, dijiste que se cayó de la reja, adonde aterrizo que no veo una herida?—pregunto él medico, pero vio en Hijikata una mirada enojada?...No, aterradora se podía describir.

-La atrapamos entre todos—respondió Hijikata que estaba en la ventana aporrado, Sana levanto una ceja, no creía su repuesta obviamente y combinada con la temible mirada que transmitía, seguro que paso algo que no quería decir…Mejor dicho estaba celoso sin que se diera cuenta.

-Eh?...Pensé que fue que Saituo-san me atrapo y después no supe que paso—dijo Chizuru mirando a HIjikata, logrando que tuviera una mirada de enojo por parte de él, tan solo recordar ya le ponía de los nervios.

-Cállate—murmuro Hijikata mirando a la ventana, o sea, dando la espalda.

-Chizuru estas bien y ya va a empezar el discurso del Director, seguro que después tendrán un castigo por su gran idea— comento Sannan con una sonrisa, saliendo del lugar.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Okita Souji un experto en escapadas, se dirigía a la enfermería con mucha tranquilidad para ver a Chizuru y Hijikata. Sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta sin pensar que podían estar examinándola, si tenía suerte Hajime, él también tenía que tener suerte, no?.

-Chizuru-chan~:3…¿Cómo te sientes?—dijo Okita con mucha alegría.

-Eh?...Okita-san, estoy bien ahora—respondió la nombrada, aún en la camilla.

-Qué alivio—respondió Okita, sentándose en la silla al lado de la camilla.

-Al parecer Souji se escapo del Comité de Disciplina otra vez—dijo Hijikata en la ventana.

-Algo así…Esta vez Hijikata-san, Chizuru-chan, Heisuke y yo, estaremos juntos castigados….—dijo Okita, en vez de estar mal por el castigo, estaba muy feliz y eso no paso por desapercibido por Hijikata.

-Porqué sonríes como un idiota, Souji?—pregunto Hijikata irritado.

-Estas tan malo Hijikata-san, siempre sonrió así T.T—respondió Okita fingiendo tristeza.

-Entonces tienes la cara de un idiota (='.'=)—dijo Hijikata.

-Otros dicen lo contrario…Chizuru-chan soy guapo?:D—pregunto Okita

-Eh? Hai—respondió Chizuru saliendo de la camilla, colocándose los zapatos

-Ves tengo razón:3—dijo Okita abrazando a la niña por la espalda, siempre tenía la costumbre de ser muy sentimental con todos, en especial con Chizuru.

-Lo contrario: sería inteligente, pero no entras en esa categoría—dijo Hijikata caminando a la salida. Encontrándose con Heisuke, Saitou, Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Chizuru te encuentras bien?—pregunto Heisuke

-Heisuke-kun, estoy bien. No te preocupes—respondió Chizuru con Okita pegado a ella.

-Ahora dime, que estabas pensando?!...Que tienes en la cabeza Chizuru?!—comento Kaoru con un grito regañando a Chizuru.

-Etto..Veras,…—iba a responder pero se le adelanto…

-Fue mi idea, yo tomo las responsabilidades:3—dijo Okita todavía abrazando a Chizuru.

-Descarado, aún sonríes….Ya suelta a Chizuru!—dijo Kaoru, viendo como este todavía se abrazaba como un baboso pero Chizuru no hacía nada….Porqué?...Costumbre o le gusta?...No creía que le guste más bien era la costumbre. En cuanto Saitou, no los miraba…Era tan vergonzoso la escena anterior que no tenía cara para mirar a Chizuru o a los otros.

-Oooh! Están todos reunidos~—dijo alegremente Konduo caminando hacia ellos, acompañado de Sinpachi y Harada, mejor como conocido como "Sano".

-Quien lo hubiera creer que Hijikata-san, rompiera las reglas…Cuando supe que Heisuke estaba en problema ya que es normal…..—

-Oye!—dijo el mencionado.

-Y al enterarme que también Hijikata-san lo estaba, pensé que se iba a acabar el mundo, pero esa fecha ya paso…Así que con Sinpachi venimos a ver—dijo Sano conteniendo la risa con su compañero

-Yo no me lo puedo creer…JAJAJAJAJA—sé reía como si no hubiera mañana Sinpachi

-Desde niño _era_ un adicto a la responsabilidad….Ahora es un rebelde!:3—dijo Okita siguiéndole el juego a Harada.

-QUE!...Toshi un rebelde?!—esta vez fue Konduo con un aura de susto, lo había criado como un hijo tan responsable y sereno, ahora un rebelde!

-Souji deja de decir tonterías y Kondou-san no le crea lo que dicen estos payasos!—se defendió Hijikata, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo acepto la idea de Okita?...Ah!..Porque había llegado tarde y encima no lo habían dejado pasar, mejor dicho le cerraron las puertas en la cara.

-No tienes sentido del humor Hijikita-san. En fin, cuál es nuestro castigo?:D—pregunto feliz Okita que seguía abrazando a Chizuru.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Tío!...No lo volveremos hacer—se disculpo Chizuru con una reverencia pero como tenía Okita detrás suyo era muy difícil hacerlo.

-Fue un disparate lo que hicieron pero como es el primer día de clases, esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar—respondió Kondou con un mano en la barbilla.

-Qué alivio—suspiro Heisuke con mucho alivio, pensaba que iban a ser castigado porque prácticamente habían perdido dos horas de clases.

-Suertudos—dijo Sinpachi aburrido

-Aunque no habrá castigo, espero que no vuelvan hacer—comento Kondou a todos.

-Hai!—respondieron.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Estaban todos los estudiantes masculinos formados y la única femenina era Chizuru, la única que logro que la acepten en esta escuela muy prestigiosa, mejor dicho el Director su tío, la "obligo" que debería adaptarse a la masculinidad de la sociedad y como estaba en su cuidado era mejor que estuviera cerca y al paso estaba con sus amigos.

-¡Así pues, estimados alumnos, esfuércense todo lo posible en ser los mejores en los estudios y en los deportes!—dijo el Director Isami Konduo.

-Después del discurso de bienvenida del Director, escucharemos el mensaje del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil—comento Sannan, al lado de Hijikata y Sinpachi Nagakura.

-Quién es?—pregunto Chizuru que no tenía idea de quién era.

-Su nombre es Chikage Kazama, un tipo arrogante, rico, elegante y ambicioso, a la izquierda está Amagiri Kyuujiku y a la derecha es Shiranui Kyo—respondió Okita sin interés en hablar del tema, como si fuera molesto.

-Lo describes como si lo conocieras a la perfección –dijo Heisuke

-El problema es que los conozco…Les aconsejo que no se junten tanto con él, no quiero que Chizuru-chan se contagie con la seriedad y arrogancia de él, ya tenemos suficiente con Hajime-kun y Hijikata-san— dijo Okita abrazando desprevenidamente a Chizuru haciéndola chirrar del susto.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Achu!—estornudo Saitou, que se encontraba con Kaoru alejado del grupo.

"_Creo que enfermare pero no es época de refriados, que raro_" restándole importancia y volviendo a escuchar el discurso.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Achu!—también estornudo Hijikata.

"_Alguien está hablando mal de mí!...Seguro que es Souji, cuando lo encuentre…_" lo resto importancia, Souji era Souji después de todo, nadie lo iba a cambiar.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-Esta semana habrá un evento en la escuela…Un gran concurso….de baile—comento Kazama con una sonrisa socarrona. Para algunos no pareció muy alegre: Hijikata exclamo con un…

-Qué?!—dijo Hijikata no muy convencido.

-Qué…—dijo Konduo muy alegre por el evento para él seguro que será muy divertido. Por otro lado…sabia que la única chica que había era Chizuru, sería muy interesante como los estudiantes iban a perseguirla para que bailen con ellos en el baile: sería la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Además estaba incluido los profesores y como no había profesora femenina….

-Eh, espera un momento…—dijo Tsurugo

-La primera vez que lo oigo…—dijo Amagiri con un pedacito de palillo en su boca.

-Sí, se me acaba de ocurrir—respondió Kazama muy natural como si se tratara de un baile normal, sin considerar un punto en especial.

-Pero lo más importante: un baile en una escuela en la que hay solo chicos…será una molestia—dijo Amagiri imaginándose bailando con Tsuguro…Moviendo la cabeza con esos pensamientos que lo aterrorizaba por completo.

-Personalmente yo no bailo con chicos—comento Kazama mirando directamente al pequeño grupo que consistía en Okita, Heisuke y Chizuru, mirando a la última y luego se dio la vuelta para irse, dejándola….

-Como?!—dijo Chizuru_…."Me estaba mirando?...Seguro que era Okita-san"_ pensó mirando a Okita que estaba detrás suyo.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Después de un día de estudio es normal salir de la escuela cansado y sin energía, nuestros protagonistas no son la excepción, un Heisuke literalmente "muerto" por mucha historia que Hijikata les enseño a propósito, ayudado por Chizuru para caminar y un Okita casi dormido, no había prestado atención a la explicación de Hijikata, él mismo sabía que se quería vengar y explicaba tanto que varios estudiantes se habían quedado dormidos, Okita encima de ella siendo arrastrado por Chizuru.

-No puedo creer que Hijikata-san, sea tan vengativo…Nosotros no hicimos nada!—exclamo Heisuke que se quejaba por mucha tarea que le habían dado, vamos no era tan inteligente en la materia de Hijikata.

-Eh?...Heisuke-kun al no haber prestaste atención al discurso de Hijikata-san, tendremos examen la próxima semana—dijo Chizuru. Tenía que usar fuerza sobrehumana para llevar a dos chicos, uno durmiendo y otro muerto de cansancio.

-Qué?!...Examen la próxima semana?!...Tan pronto, acabamos de empezar hoy!—grito alarmado Heisuke. Aunque escucho a medias, el discurso, no mucho no entendió causándole un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-Antes de irse, lo escribió en la pizarra—respondió Chizuru

-Que!...Chizuru me prestas tus apuntes, por favor—dijo Heisuke en estado de pánico.

-Claro, no tengo problemas—respondió Chizuru sacando los apuntes entregándoles a Heisuke.

-Porque hacen tanto ruido?—pregunto Okita despertando de su largo sueño en la espalda de Chizuru, más bien, se estaba haciendo el dormido, mientras hablaban aspiraba el perfume exquisito de la chica.

-Souji eres flojo … Seguro que tienes examen la próxima semana—comento Heisuke guardando los apuntes, esos eran su salvación tanto en vida y en examen.

-Creo que sí pero no es difícil—dijo Okita con desinterés

-Okita-san es muy inteligente, creo que no tendrá problema- dijo Chizuru

-Claro Chizuru-chan!:)…Después todo vivo con Hajime-kun, un amigo que me ayudara en todo:D—dijo Okita. Heisuke sabía que tenía muchos beneficios vivir con Saitou, cocinaba por Okita ya que este no cocinaba nada bien, limpiaba!...Okita no lo hacía, encima era excelente en temas de la escuela o sea en el estudio…Okita no desaprovecharía de una oportunidad tan grande.

-Hablando de Saitou-san, me parece que me evade, estará enojado conmigo?—pregunto Chizuru con tristeza. No era normal que este enojado, eran muy pocas veces.

"_No lo creo, más bien esta avergonzado"_ pensaron a la misma vez Heisuke y Okita.

-Mañana hablare con él, es mejor no dejar mucho tiempo en resolver los problemas—dijo Chizuru que no se imaginaba que paso en realidad.

-No lo hagas, déjalo así es mejor….Ya se le pasara, dale tiempo—dijo Okita desasiendo el abrazo de la chica. Estaban en la casa de Chizuru, era muy antiguo y lujoso, tenía muchas habitaciones, aguas termales y un dojo donde practicar con katanas (N/T: donde inicialmente , Chizuru llega: en este caso más grande).

-Tengo que llegar antes, o sino Sinpachi-san y Sano-san, me dejaran afuera—dijo Heisuke.

-Yo también, Hajime-kun algunas veces es muy malo—comento Okita.

-Nos vemos mañana!—se despidió Chizuru.

-Ja Ne!—Heisuke

-Bye!;)—Okita

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Live Messenger

Rara vez Conectado: Hajime Saitou

Siempre Conectado: Okita Souji

Casi siempre Conectado: Heisuke Toudou

Algunas veces Conectado: Harada Sano

De vez en cuando Conectado: Sinpachi Nagakura.

Aunque no lo creas está conectado: Toshizou Hijikata

…

"Está conectado Hijikata-san, es un milagro!:D" Souji Okita

"Souji no deberías estar durmiendo, es muy tarde(='.'=)" Toshizou Hijikata

"La vida es joven, hombre! (≧∀≦) " Souji Okita

"Es cierto!...Hijikata-san deberías ser menos gruñón:P" Heisuke Toudou

"Heisuke!...Que dijiste! (¬_¬)#" Toshizou Hijikata

"Nada de nada, jejejeje:D" Heisuke Toudou

"Hoy quería hablar de un tema interesante para todos: El primer Beso de Chizuru-chan T.T" Okita Souji.

"El primer beso de Chizuru?...Porque? (¿?)" Harada Sanosuke

"No te atrevas a decir nada, Souji.-.-" Hajime Saitou

"Ooooh!...Una amenaza?...Vamos Hajime-kun, no pasa nada: debes estar contento no?;)" Souj Okita

"Souji, no voy a repetirme-.-" Hajime Saitou.

"No entiendo, nada…Alguien me explica u.u" Sinpachi Nagakura

"El Primer Beso de Chizuru fue Saitou-san! O.o" Heisuke Toudou

"Que! O.O" Sinpachi Nagakura

"Que audaz Saitou;)" Harada Sanosuke

"…"Hajime Saitou

"Dejen de molestarlo" Toshizou Hijikata

"Lo defiendes pero en el interior estas celoso, igual que yo " Souji Okita

"Claro que no!... ù.ú" Toshizou Hijikata

…

Unos minutos después…

Está conectado: Kondou Isami

"Hola chicos, que hablan?:)" Kondou Isami

"Kondou-san sabias que el primer beso de Chizuru fue Saitou O.o" Harada Sanosuke

"Eh? …(¿?)"Kondou Isami

"Hoy cuando saltamos la bendita reja, accidentalmente se besaron Saitou y Chizuru" Toshizou Hijikata

"Por eso estamos celosos Hijikata-san y yo . " Souji Okita

"Te dije que no! ù.ú" Toshizou Hijikata

"Están equivocado, ese sería el segundo beso de Chizuru:)" Kondou Isami

"…" TODOS SIN PALABRAS

"Que pasa con todos ustedes, no se acuerdan? (¿?)" Kondou Isami

"Estamos procesando la información…y del Shock…Su segundo beso?" Heisuke Toudou

"Hai!...Qué raro….ese día fue muy divertido:)" Kondou Isami

"Quien fue? ù.ú" Souji Okita

"Mmm…Esta entre Toshi, Souji, Hajime-kun, Kazama-kun y Heisuke:P" Kondou Isami

"Uno se nosotros le dio un beso?!" Toshizou Hijikata

"En realidad, le robo su primer beso, Chizuru no se acuerda" Kondou Isami.

"…"OTRA VEZ SIN PALABRAS

"Buenas noches, duerman bien!:)" Kondou Isami.

Desconectado: Kondou Isami.

"Hasta mañana" Hajime Saitou

"Ja Ne" Heisuke Toudou

Desconectado: Toshizou Hijikata

Desconectado: Souji Okita

…

"Se van tan rápido!...Apenas comenzamos!" Sinpachi Nagakura

"Es el Shock….mañana será muy divertido" Harada Sano

"Esos cuatros no podrán dormir, jejeje" Sinpachi Nagakura

"La pregunta del millón: _¿Quién fue el primer beso de Chizuru?_ "Harada Sano.

Desconectado: Sinpachi Nagakura

Desconectado: Harada Sano

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-ACHU!—estornudo Chizuru por enésima vez en la noche, como iba a dormir si estornudaba todo el tiempo!...Seguro que mañana llegaba tarde T.T

Escucho que su tío se iba a dormir, escuchaba sus pasos y se estaba riendo mucho?...

-La pregunta del millón:_ ¿Quién fue el primer beso de Chizuru?—_

-Eh?_—_exclamo Chizuru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota del autor: **jajaja…fue divertido escribir algunas partes. No sé con quién se quedara al final Chizuru, más bien habrá momentos con todos: algunos amorosos, de amistad o de humor, entre otros, que suerte tiene Chizuru!xD

El siguiente capítulo, me estoy imaginando muchas escenas lindas cuando eran niños…KAWAI!:3. Pero la "La pregunta del millón:_ ¿Quién fue el primer beso de Chizuru?" _ Yo tampoco lo sé!-.- Me estoy preguntando lo mismo, es muy difícil elegir uno de ellos! ú.ù

**Muchas Gracias!**

**Sessha Jasmin:** Cuando Hijikata dice "Probablemente este enamorado de ti" y la besa…Quede O.O…Después salte con un Kyaaaaa! –La beso!...La beso!—era como una locaxD Espere tanto ese momento!..—¿Porque tardaste tanto, Hijikata?!—

La Ova de Hakuouki SSL, era muy divertida:) y quise alargarla, para divertirme en las situaciones que podían estar jejejeje (risa maligna)…Si fuera la autora de Hakuouki: haría que Okita haga un desnudo XD…..O Hijikata!...O Saitou:3….¡Los tres juntos!... *¬*

** 0.0:** Me alegro que te pude sacar una sonrisa:)….Souji es el humorista en todo, me imagine que sería coqueto O.o…Como es alegre y animado, sería extravagante!...En cuanto Hijikata-sensei….con corbata y traje, quien se resiste!...(Ya me sonrojexD)

**Kasai Shinju:** Gracias!...Hijikata mientras que estaba hablando con Heisuke y Chizuru, se olvido que iba a llegar tarde! Saitou y Kaoru es un par interesante :3…Encima en la propia cara!, aprovechando la oportunidad Souji, saca un foto de su sensei.

Ja Ne!


	3. Omake: San Valentin

"_**Hakuoki: High School"**_

**Nota del autor:** tome como referencia la OVAS de Hakouki, pero siempre introduciendo partes o cambiando algunos detalles de ellos. Incluso, desarrollare las historias de los personajes, a través de esas dos partes.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hakuoki no me pertenece.

**Capítulo Especial:** ¿Cómo, es que te olvidaste que hoy es San Valentín?!

…

"_Quizás para tus ojos sea una vergüenza, pero para el corazón de algunos soy más que eso"_

**Chizuru Yukimura**

…

"_Muy buena, respuesta"_

**Chikage Kazama**

…

Un hombre que ama la responsabilidad en todo aspecto, se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de Hakuouki, estaba en la hora de descanso y los estudiantes estaban comiendo su almuerzo, él mismo tenía que controlar todo esos jóvenes que buscaban diversión, cierto punto le hacía recordar a Okita, lo raro es que no encontrarlo en los alrededores, sabía que había venido pero no se encontraba revoleteando en los alrededores.

-Parece que la primavera altera a los estudiantes—para Hijikata era la única respuesta válida que había encontrado a los movimientos extraños de los estudiantes, en realidad estaban más animados a venir a estudiar…..mejor dicho, venir a ver a sus compañeros e irse a divertir planeando salidas.

Lo más irritante del día para Hijikata fue el hecho de la revelación que para él fue sorpresiva e inquietante, no es que tuviera celoso, ni menos quería pensar en esa posibilidad. No estaba celoso!... Maldita sea!...Estaba molesto?..No….Estaba preocupado, quizás….De qué?

-Ya es hora ce controlar el caos, es necesario mantener el orden— mientras caminaba al Comité de Disciplina debía pedir ayuda , nada menos que Hajime Saitou: alguien de confianza, a diferencia de una personita que era el rey del chisme, sin mencionar el más coqueto de todo la escuela.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Mientras en la sala de profesores, se encontraba Harada profesor de matemática, según muchas chicas de otras escuelas el profesor más sexy y guapo, que a pesar de su edad conservaba su juventud, él mismo pensaba que "tanta edad le daban, a pesar de que dicen que es joven"…Satisfecho de terminar su bento que se esmero en prepararlo, igual que la comida de los otros dos amigos que vivían con él…Que no se encontraban por los alrededores, muy raro. Tanto Heisuke y Sinpachi, después de enterarse sobre el robo del primer beso de Chizuru prácticamente estaban en ruinas: Sinpachi porque la quería como una hija, quería tener la charla de padre e hija para contarle la perversidad de los chicos de su edad para llegar a casarse con naturalidad y Heisuke…era Heisuke torpe como siempre.

Ring….Ring…

"_Eh?...Un mensaje?"_

_Para: Sano-san_

_De: Okita el Cool_

"_Hey Sano-san, estamos reunidos en el salón de Comité de Disciplina!_

_Ven corriendo!"_

Sin pensarlo y sin razonar, salió de la sala de profesores a mucha velocidad. Le habían dicho _"Ven corriendo"_ seguro que era urgente, si era un accidente?!...No quería pensar en la catástrofe que se origino por ese grupo. Tenía que apresurarse!

Cuando corría por el pasillo, se dio cuenta que de lejos había una figura conocida, que al parecer estaba enojado y molesto, bueno la dos cosa.

-Eh! Tú!...!No corras por el pasillo!—reclamo Hijikata que lo había detectado con la excelente vista que poseía, por nada lo llamaba "Jefe Demonio", el nombre que le invento Okita.

-Lo siento, Hijikata-san! ¡Tengo un poco de prisa!—disculpándose Harada antes de doblar a la izquierda, por suerte le sirvió las corridas de la madrugadas que daba con Shinpachi y Heisuke, para estar en forma. Dejando un molesto Hijikata con las palabras en la boca.

-Maldita sea….Se rompió la disciplina…..¡…!—se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que a…

-¡Ha!...¡Ha!—exclamo Kondou con una Katana de madera, que al parecer estaba practicando en el pasillo y eso le molesto mucho a Hijikata

-Señor Director!...¿¡Porqué está blandiendo su espada en el pasillo?!—reclamo Hijikata enojado, por todos los dioses!...Era el Director!

-Ah! Lo siento..Simplemente tenía tiempo libre y decidí entrar en calor—respondió Kondou apenado

-Maldita sea, Kondou-san…..¡..!—era el colmo, encontrar en la ventana apoyado a Sinpachi….

-Eh! Tú!...Deja de escuchar en el pasillo la transmisión de las carreras!—pero Sinpachi no lo escuchaba, ….en realidad, lo escucho pero que es más importante?: estar próximo por ganar el premio gordo o escuchar sonidos de los pájaros en una mañana de primavera.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-Hijikata-san esta alterado desde la mañana….Ahora se le dio disciplinar, él mismo a los estudiantes— Okita se encontraba sentado en la silla del Presidente del Comité de Disciplina, con los pies cruzados en el escritorio y las manos en la cabeza, con una exprexion de aburrimiento.

-…—Heisuke se preguntaba por su viejo amigo. No se acordaba si le aviso o no, aunque desde la mañana estaba más concentrado en escuchar la transmisión de las carreras.

-…-Okita estaba en un mar de pensamientos, algo que le extraño mucho a Heisuke que lo veía como un bicho raro, sin que este diera cuenta. Ah! Ahora que lo recordaba ni le aviso! por estar jugando a los juegos otra vez, al parecer Chizuru tenía razón, debería dejar los jueguitos de las noches sino se volvería despistado más de lo que ya es, pero no era Okita que le tenía que avisar ya que el mismo fue de la idea?.

-Souji le avísate a Sinpat-san, de venir?...Pues, yo no le avise que viniese—pregunto Heisuke.

-…-ningún movimiento que avisaba que estaba "vivo"

-Souji—intento otra vez llamarlo pero no había señal.

-Souji una araña! Kyaaa!—chillo pero nada.

-…Chizuru la falda es muy corta!...Se te ve todo! No te agaches!—exclamo Heisuke molesto apuntando con el dedo índice detrás de Okita como queriendo decir que Chizuru estaba detrás de él.

-Donde?!—dándose la vuelta enseguida.

-Por desgracia para ti, Chizuru no se está agachando, pervertido….No es normal que estés tan callado—

-Ju ju ju:3….Intentaba recordar, si yo fui, que le dio su primer beso:D….No recuerdo nada! T.T—

-Yo tampoco recuerdo, algo así…Por cierto, avisaste a Simpat-san, de venir?—pregunto acomodándose de en la silla enfrente del escritorio principal donde estaba el pervertido, para estar más cómodo, puso sus pies en el escritorio como Okita.

-Eh?...Pensé que le ibas a avisar eras tú?...Bueno mándale un mensaje nada más. Asunto arreglado=D—largando un gran bostezo, confirmando que no durmió anoche, mejor dicho no pudo dormir por estar divulgando en sus pensamientos, en busca de respuestas.

-Bueno….Mi celular lo deje en la casa de Chizuru, como ella no tiene, se lo deje por si algo pasaba jeje:D—rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-Eh?...Hablando de Chizuru, porque no vino? —en un su voz había una pisca de celos pero Heisuke no se daba cuenta, ni el mismo Okita que hablaba.

-Kaoru está enfermo y Chizuru se quedo con él, para atenderlo como su enfermera personal—

-Que envidia…Mocoso astuto, quiere a Chizuru para sí mismo ù.ú—con un tomo molesto que no paso por desapercibido por Heisuke.

-Todos queremos una hermana como Chizuru….Es normal estar celoso de ellos —Heisuke como la quería como una hermana, pensaba eso de ella.

-Mmm… Chizuru como enfermera, eh….Ya se!...Cuando los vamos a visitar a la tarde, le llevare un traje de enfermera…Se me hace agua la boca, con solo imaginarlo —con una sonrisa traviesa y picarona, después de todo siempre hacia ruborizar a cierta castaña.

-Te estamos perdiendo Souji. Porque, tienes un traje de enfermera en tu casa?…. —pregunto molesto y ya sabía por ate mano que estaba pensando la cabecita de pervertido de Okita.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Harada exhausto por la corrida que se dio, no tenía aliento para hablar. Se acerco a la silla, lado de Heisuke y se sentó

-Oi, Porque me llamaste, Heisuke?—pregunto sin aliento Harada.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-Nii-san, descansa un poco…Después vendré a darte la medicina—

-Ah..Arigatou, Chizuru…Por mi culpa, faltaste a la escuela—se disculpo Kaoru, que estaba en su cálida cama, con una bolsa de hielo en su frente y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No importa….Lo más importante es que te recuperes, ya llame a Saitou-san y dijo que debes descansar, cuando regreses te dará el doble para trabajar—sonrió muy divertida por la reacción de su hermano, él ya se lo esperaba de Saitou.

-Por mientras, tengo que realizar los chocolates para hoy —Chizuru estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Que chocolates?...Es el cumpleaños de alguien?—pregunto un poco soñoliento

-Moo Nii-san, hoy es 14 de Febrero día de San Valentín…Se te olvido?—un lindo mohín de Chizuru se hizo presente, ganado una risa de Kaoru que se había quedado dormido.

Aunque haya faltado hoy, debía por lo menos limpiar la casa y preparar los chocolates para sus amigos y familia. Antes de hacerlos, había que dar una limpiada a toda la casa y ella sabía que iba a terminar muy tarde, era mejor empezar cuanto antes, no quería que sus amigos lleguen a la tarde para ver cómo estaba Kaoru y la viese haciendo los chocolate, era una sorpresa y no quería arruinarla.

La sala, la cocina, la habitación de ella, la de su tío Kundou y de su hermano, eran las principales donde tenía que limpiar: tardo de la 9:00 am, hasta las 13:00 pm.

Chizuru estaba tan cansada que no daba más, ya estaba considerando dejarlo para el fin de semana pero si empezó tenía que terminar.

-Uff….Creo que con esto basta, el resto lo hago el fin de semana—busco de la nevera una jarra de jugo de limón fresco y los medicamentos para Kaoru.

Chizuru sabía que la enfermedad de Kaoru no era tan grave, era tan solo un pequeño resfriado que podía durar unos días por máximo dicho por el doctor, aunque no sea tan grave debía cuidar a su querido hermano mayor, él único familiar que junto con su tío que le quedaba. Al no conocer a su madre y desconocer el destino de su padre, Chizuru creció con la idea de no mostrar sus emociones de tristeza, angustia o dolor, quiso mostrar una sonrisa de alegría, felicidad y amor, no era infeliz con sus amigos y sus familiares, sino que su corazón encerró fuertemente esas emociones que no pudo desahogarse en el pasado, tampoco quería ser un problema para otros.

"_A veces, con una sonrisa se soluciona todo" _una vez, un extraño le dijo eso. Esconder los problemas o sensaciones de malestar, a través de una sonrisa falsa?...O, buscar el valor para enfrentar esa tormenta de angustias y la impotencia de un corazón que no ha conocido dos _grandes soles de su vida_?...Hasta ahora, buscaba una respuesta a esas dos preguntas.

Con solo recordar eso: una lágrima sincera resbaló en su rostro, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

No era el momento de recordar sus más profundos pensamientos, tenía que vivir en el presente por sus amigos de la infancia que siempre estaban atento para ella y hacer lo posible que ellos estén felices.

Chizuru siempre quiso proteger sus sonrisas y los lindos momentos que viven con ella, estaba agradecida porque ellos lograron salvarla de un abismo de dolor, a pesar de eso, aún era presente la soledad de sus grandes soles.

-Chizuru….No es momento de ponerse sentimental, hay que hacer chocolates ricos!—se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa sincera y tarareaba con un feliz canción.

El Día de San Valentín, es un día que se puede expresiones y sentimientos de adoración y cariño a los más cercanos, pero Chizuru no pensaba que algunos de su amigos esperaban algo más.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-Ya veo, con que eso tenemos… Es por eso, que están tan nerviosos—sentenció Shinpachi sentado en el escritorio del presidente del Comité Disciplinario, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

-No estamos nerviosos, es tan solo curiosidad, creo—exclamo Heisuke aún sentado.

-Shinpachi-san, como salió en las carreras?...Gano algo?..Si gano, invitemos a comer—sugirió Okita en la silla presidencial, pero esta vez con unos dulces y bebidas.

-Ptss….Perdí completamente, tuve que apostar al negro. Es tu culpa Heisuke—mirándolo de reojo.

-Eeeehhh!...Porque, es mi culpa?!—exclamó el joven hiperactivo

-Cierto, es tu culpa Heisuke. Piensa, antes de actuar—se unió Harada. Siempre era divertido tomarle el pelo Heisuke.

-Eeeeehh!...Si yo, no hecho nada!—gruño a punto de lanzarse sobre Shinpachi para comenzar unas de su tantas luchas pero Harada junto las sillas, agarro a Heisuke para acostarlo boca abajo y se sentó encima de él.

-Calladito jovencito—

-Aaaahhh!...Pesas, Sano-san!...Deberías empezar hacer dieta!—parloteo Heisuke de rabia y tratándose de liberar pero no tuvo caso, se tuvo que resignar como un ¿Cojín?

-Por suerte me llamaron, yo también tengo curiosidad del misterio del beso de Chizuru. Cuando sepa quien fue, juro que lo haré que se casé con ella—levanto una mano en un puño jurando por todos los dioses.

-Si no te hubiéramos ido a buscar, aún estarías escondido de Hijikata-san—dijo Okita terminando su bebida fresca.

-Cierto, Sinpat-san…Tanto miedo le tienes a Hijikata-sensei?—con solo escuchar la pregunta burlona de su pequeño amigo, se sonrojo levemente de vergüenza. No lo iba a admitir a ellos, claro que no!

-Hijikata-san ha estado más gruñón de lo normal, ku ku ku…. Hoy será un día largo, que pena que no esté Chizuru, la extraño tanto, mi castaña favorita —lamento Okita, actuando como si fuera a llorar.

-Si tanto la extrañas, has que Chizuru sea tu novia y asunto arreglado, podrás verla todos los días—dijo Heisuke como si nada, como si fuera algo normal en el mundo pero en el mundo donde estaba, algunos no le iban a dejar tan fácil a su brillante idea.

-Esa no es una mala idea—con una sonrisa gatuna característico de él, que provoco que Heisuke temblara de miedo. _"Yo y mi gran bocota, si se lo toma en serio, hoy habrá algunos heridos_" pensó el pobre chico de las grandes ideas con un suspiro de resignación.

Mientras que los otros dos, escucharon atentamente a la idea de su pequeño amigo de ojos aguamarina. Dos cosas lo sorprendió: desde cuando Heisuke daba ideas tan inteligentes?...Se golpeo la cabeza que no se enteraron?...Y la otra, Okita y Chizuru?...Para ellos, eran la pareja ideal y muy "Cool"…Es una mala idea?

"_No es mala idea, al contrario es una brillante idea"_ pensaron a la misma vez Harada y Sinpachi.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Normas de la escuela

No correr por el pasillo, a menos que sea que absolutamente necesario.

No agitar la espada en el pasillo, ¡a menos que sea absolutamente necesario!

No escuchar la trasmisión de las carreras, ¡a menos que sea absolutamente necesario!

Un cartel blanco, con una caligrafía excelente y con ¿Normas?. Exacto, Hijikata se esmero en escribir tres situaciones, que lo pusieron de un humor que nadie se salvaría si se encontraba con él, aunque se olvido que esos puntos ya estaban en un libro dorado de reglas de Hokuouki High School.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-¡¿Por qué se saltan la disciplina…. algunos, profesores?!—ese grito, se escucho por toda la escuela.

Posdata:

No gritar a la gente en el pasillo, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario

-Profesor Hijikata…. Éste es el mensaje de los estudiantes…— dijo con el pincel en la mano.

-Saitou… Empecé a trabajar … Demasiado pronto—era costumbre, la nube negra que rondaba en la cabeza de Hijikata, _"¿Y, por qué diablos siempre en estas situaciones aparecía Souji con una cámara tomándome fotos?!"_

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-SINPACHI!...—un grito se escucho de las más profundidades del pasillo, con una temible oscuridad.

"_Será que la muerte que me está llamando?..." _pensó Sinpachi con miedo, era su hora?...Debería abandonar el mundo de los vivos?... O, escapar de su destino del más allá?...Esconderse no sería mala idea, con solo escapar de "él"….

-Sinpat-san, debes dejar de mirar películas de terror—comento el chico "cojín", con una gotita en la frente, tan solo mirarlo seguro que se estaba imaginando cosas tales como "La muerte me ha llamado" o algo así.

-SINPACHI!...—otro grito más fuerte y se escucharon unos pasos más cerca, tocaron la puerta.

"_Será que la muerte ha tocado mi puerta" _pensó nuevamente con la piel de gallina.

-Si fuera Sinpachi-san, me tiraría por la ventana. La muerte estará muy enojada por hacerle esperar—Okita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apunto a la ventana que estaba detrás suyo, mientras hacia un globo con el chicle que estaba comiendo, después de beber su bebida.

Se pudo ver la sombra afuera de la puerta, era parecida a una figura humana con cabello corto a lo lado de su cara y se podía decir que era alto. La manilla de la puerta, se la giraba lentamente, dando un toque de suspenso: se abría lentamente y muy lentamente.

-Porque diablos, no están en clase?!—entro un hombre joven conocido, con una apariencia de un demonio gruñón, malo y apático, provocando un suspiro de alivio de los presentes.

-Oooh! Qué alivio, era Hijikatas-san!...Y, yo que quería conocer a la muerte pero con esto me conformo, esto es muy cercano al más allá—se burlo Okita con una sonrisa gatuna. Hijikata se acerco al grupo, junto con Saitou que apareció detrás de él, que prácticamente se estaban haciendo la rata, escapando de sus responsabilidades.

-Al fin, un poco más aparecía los grillos….—Harada cansado de esperar, el teatrito de terror.

-Hijikata-san! Casi nos das un ataque al corazón, hombre— comento el chico adolescente sin fuerza y pálido como si su alma no estaría a punto de abandonarlo.

-Heisuke? Que estás haciendo?—un poco de sorprendido por el estado del chico.

-Nada, tan solo poso para la siguiente revista—muy irónico salió el chico pero luego se tapo la boca, ¿Hoy estaba hablando de más? O, es que su lengua estaba muy filosa de costumbre?

-Porqué no están en clase? Y, Chizuru?—pregunto Saitou que había estado en silencio y al paso salvo a Heisuke del aura oscura que desprendía Hijikata-san.

-Chizuru-chan está cuidando al mocoso de su hermano—respondió Okita levantando sus pies del escritorio, tirando a la basura la comida que comió hace unos minutos.

-Alguien le pregunto, sobre "eso"? – susurro muy bajito Hijikata, los otros lo miraban atónico, incluso Saitou, desde cuando el demonio susurraba y se avergonzaba? Con la mano derecha, se había tapado la cara que algunos pensaron que estaba sonrojado.

-Nada—era Harada, que no sabía que decirle era un nueva faceta del Demonio— Hoy iremos a visitarla a la tarde, vendrás?—

-No lo sé. Quizás más tarde, en la noche— sacó la mano de su cara y volvió a la seriedad en persona, lo malo que no había una cámara ya que la necesitaba para guardar el sonrojo de Hijikata para el recuerdo.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

14 de Febrero Día de San Valentín, una época donde las niñas regalan sus chocolates a sus seres amados como la familia, amigos o un enamorado, la última opción no estaba consciente en la mente de la pequeña Chizuru, más bien era una costumbre regalar estos a sus amigos.

Prácticamente, Chizuru rompió su alcancía para preparar una gran cantidad de chocolates, cada buena cantidad estaban en una cajita que corresponde el color de los ojos de sus conocidos. Ella sabía que iban a venir, a ver como estaba Kaoru, era como una sorpresa para ellos.

No sabía qué hacer prácticamente, podría mirar Tv pero si empezaba estudiar? Ahorraba tiempo y después no estaría agarrándose los pelos a la hora de los exámenes. O, dormir un siesta en el sillón ya que estaba sentada, una siesta no hace nada de malo.

Ring Ring…

A lo lado de ella, en la mesa de la lámpara, un celular verde y muy moderno ¿Cómo Heisuke había conseguido un celular tan wow? Empezó a sonar, con música de latina? Heisuke era el típico chico aventurero y curioso en todo, nadie lo podía culpar: se podía deducir que será un viajante. El chico de los ojos aguamarina, amablemente le prestó su celular pro cualquier cosa, unos días de estos debía conseguir uno pero no era tan buena para estas cosas llamada tecnología, incluso le permitió atender las llamadas o mensajes entrantes, para Chizuru sentía que invadía la intimidar de su amigo.

"_El celular de Heisuke… Eeehh! Qué, hago?! ….Si, miró. No! No, es correcto!" _para consternación de Chizuru, seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte. Con la desesperación que producía en ella, el sonido que no paraba de sonar, prefirió ver el mensaje_. "No creo, que sea su novia, no? …. O, sinó tendré un malentendido con la pobre chica. Su mamá, no creo…. Bueno, aquí va!"_

_Para: Heisuke_

_De: Hijikata-san_

"_Chizuru más te vale que estudies._

_Adiós"_

"_Eh? Cómo supo lo que iba a hacer?"_

Algunas veces, era extraño Hijikata y una de esas que siempre adivinaba lo que iba a hacer Chizuru. Era mejor obedecer o, de lo contrario más tarde tendría un sermón de él, aprendió que no era bueno hacerlo enojar junto a Heisuke.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

El cielo rojizo mostraba una de las tardes más hermosas. El segundo día de escuela es agotador y no querían pensar, lo destrozado que llegarían al último día de clases, prácticamente estarían muerto de cansancio. Al final, la junta del grupo no se hizo porque Hijikata corrió a todos a clase, el humor que estaba no era bueno desafiarlo.

Okita y Heisuke iban directamente a la casa de la castaña. Al paso, pedirían ayuda con su tarea, prácticamente Chizuru era el cerebro del grupo, después de Saitou pero este último no le iba ayudar aunque le rogaran de rodillas. Por otra parte, Chizuru recibía clases adicionales de Hijikata, para aprender con el demonio, ellos preferirían que se le explique la castaña que él, no querían una explicación científica porque no entendían nada.

Sinpachi y Harada llegarían después, como era una reunión en la casa de Chizuru, querían llevar sake y bocadillos, al paso planeaban juntar Okita y Heisuke, aunque el gran demonio se lo impida y lo destrocen en el acto, como estaría Kuodo era cero asesinato.

Hijikata por otra parte, iba en auto a su departamento a buscar ropa y algunas cosas necesarias para la estadía de dos días en la casa de Kuodo y Chizuru, el Director le pidió que le ayude con unos trámites y no podía hacerlo solo, era mucho. Incluso pensaba, sacarle la información de quien fue el primer beso de Chizuru, no le importaba pero sus conciencia decía que si, negaba esos pensamientos incoherentes, no era el momento de pensar eso. _"Es solo curiosidad"_

Mientras tanto, Chizuru decoraba los chocolates en la mesa. Estaba ansiosa, _¿Porqué? _ Todo estaba listo, en unos minutos iban a llegar. Minutos después, sonó el timbre y salió corriendo a la puerta, estaban Okita y Heisuke, el último estaba pálido como momia.

-Heisuke-kun?—pregunto tal estado del chico—Qué te paso? Pareces que viste un fantasma—

-No le pasa nada. El estudio lo vuelve zombi, más cuando lo explica Hijikata-san—muy divertido, empujo al chico dentro de la casa—Heisuke, pasa. No es bueno, dejar a la intemperie a una chica tan mona como Chizuru, no las pueden robar—provoco que la aludida se sonroje.

-B-bueno—muy apenada—Okita-san! No digas esas cosas! Gyaa!—chilló cuando Okita la llevaba a dentro de la casa al estilo de novia.

-Hey! No me olviden!—dijo Heisuke corriendo detrás de ellos.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Hijikata y Koudo, llegaron a estacionar en la cochera de la casa, ni loco iba a dejar estacionado al frente porque quien sabe los vándalos que hay en los alrededores. Otro problema, era Okita, siempre le robaba la llave del auto de Hijikata, era una Ferrari azul y, andaba mostrándolo a todos, era mejor tenerlo escondido especialmente de él. Le costó comprarlo, con mucho esfuerzo y sudor, lo tuvo para facilitarle con el trabajo y otras cosas. Después, de dejar los zapatos en la entrada, pensaron ver a Chizuru pero ni rastro de ella.

-¿Porqué, no hay nadie?—pregunto, nadie estaba, ni la sombra presente. En la sala de estar, había chocolates en la mesa decorados con listones de distintos colores.

"_Estarán en la habitación de Chizuru, jugando a los videos juegos"_ escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

-Chizuru? Ella siempre está aquí—dijo Koudo extrañado con la soledad de la casa. Hijikata camino lentamente a la cocina, dejando al Director en la sala, no había nadie. Subió a las escaleras del segundo piso, en el final del pasillo estaba Chizuru de rodillas en la cima del placar.

"_Cómo, rayos termino allí?"_ pensó extrañado de la situación.

-Grupo de bakkas, ¿Qué, hace Chizuru allí?!—exclamo molesto, ya paso está misma situación y no quería pasar por lo mismo. Los otros, no le prestaron atención a la pregunta de Hijikata.

Donde estaba Chizuru era alto, el mueble era inmenso y de una altura considerable, ella estaba asustada, es normal pero "_Esa niña, es muy terca. Seguro que quería algo y lo busco por sí misma" _Los otros dos: Heisuke y Okita, la estaban mirando preocupado.

-Es, un Deja Vú—comento Okita con una gotita en la frente—Oh! Está vez, seré yo!—muy contento, estiro sus brazos.

-Cierto—movió la cabeza con aprobación Heisuke—Espera! Qué?!—

-Souji y Heisuke!—llamó gritando y ellos lo miraron— ¿Cómo, llegó Chizuru allí?! –

-¿Cómo, fue?—Heisuke le pregunto a Okita y este se encogió de hombros. El primero miro al moreno y ganó una mirada que lo fulminaba

-Me van, a dejar aquí? T.T— chilló asustada.

-Entonces, Chizuru ¿Cómo llegaste, allí?— no creía que era hora de preguntas pero estaba curioso.

-Estaba buscando un listón azul y tuve que trepar, para conseguirlo, Gomen T.T —se disculpo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el listón azul en sus manos.

-Chizuru!—gritó y la hizo saltar del susto—Ven, salta a mis brazos!—ordeno y ella salto. Para mala suerte de Hijikata tropezó y Chizuru logro que ellos cayeran al suelo, con Okita primero.

-Souji está en el suelo, encima de él está Hijikata-san de espalda y Chizuru en la cima—relato divertido y muriéndose de risa Heisuke.

-Pesan—murmuro casi sin aire Okita—Hijikata-san tienes que hacer dieta. Estas bien, Chizuru?—

-Mm? Creo que sí—abrió los ojos muy enormes. Ella estaba en una posición muy comprometedora con Hijikata-san, es decir, Chizuru estaba en el pecho del moreno y él tenía las dos manos en su cintura protectoramente.

-Mi cabeza—ciertamente la cabeza de Hijikata daba vuelta. Se sentó, delante de él, estaba Chizuru sonrojada y ella se alejo, como si viese un fantasma—Estas bien, Chizuru?—pregunto extrañado con la huída de ella.

-Hai!—suspiró aliviada, la cercanía la ponía nerviosa _¿Porqué?_

-No quiero romper el momento pero…—dijo Okita en el suelo—Hijikata-san, deberías hacer dieta—recomendó con gracia.

-Souji quien te manda de almohadón—se paró sacándose el polvo del pantalón.

-Yo quería ser almohadón para Chizuru-chan—se quejo como un niño—Si, lo intentamos otra vez?—

-Noooo!—exclamaron todos.

-Bien, bien, ya entendí—

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

-Parecen que se están divirtiendo—comento Kuodo, bebiendo agua en la cocina.

-..— asintió con la cabeza Saitou.

-Por cierto, no es hora que Chizuru tenga novio?—pregunto Harada pícaramente.

-Chizuru necesita sentar cabeza, no digo casarse sino que debería tener novio para pasar el tiempo—Sinpachi, ayudo a su amigo. La etapa del plan se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Eh? Creo que tienes razón pero quien puede ser?—meditó por algunos segundos.

OOOoo:3:ooOOO

Después de la práctica confusa entre Sinpachi, Harada y Koudo, dejaron el tema pendiente porque estos sabían que tarde o temprano, deben apoyar a sus preferidos. Por hoy, lo dejaban en el aire.

Todos estaban en la sala de estar, contentos, comiendo hasta no poder más, como si fuera una fiesta que iba a durar hasta el amanecer pero no, el día siguiente algunos trabajaban y otros estudiaban, Kaoru seguía durmiendo y no quería que nadie lo molestara, tenía que aprovechar dormir, todo el trabajo que le esperaba tenía su nombre.

-Chizuru—capto la atención de la castaña— ¿Porqué, no usas ropas normales?— pregunto Harada, mirando el kimono rosa pálido con pétalos de sakura dispersos de color rojo.

-Quizás sea costumbre—se llevó un bocadillo— Siempre, he utilizado kimonos desde que nací—restándole importancia.

-Tiene razón, Chizuru siempre utilizo kimonos desde niños—está vez fue Heisuke— Nunca te vi, execto con el uniforme de escuela, con ropa normal.

-Me siento cómoda—respondió con tranquilidad

-Uno de estos días, tenemos que ir al centro comercial—comento Sinpachi, anotando mentalmente que lo haría el fin de semana.

-Oh! Me olvidaba—murmuro, parándose de repente provocando que Heisuke se asustará del susto, deslizo la puerta, cerrando detrás de sí y se fue corriendo a la cocina. Lo demás, no comprendieron la acción de ella, hasta Saitou estaba incrédulo por su ida. No paso muchos segundos, la puerta corrediza se abrió y Chizuru tenía en sus manos bolsitas con chocolates, acercándose a ellos, colocarlos en la mesa y sentarse, ya que estaba agotada, venir corriendo de la cocina hasta a la sala de estar era un largo trayecto.

-Chizuru, es que acaso es el cumpleaños de alguien?—pregunto Heisuke, mirando con ansias a los chocolates para comérselos.

-Eh? Tienen, forma de corazones—dijo Harada examinándolos minuciosamente.

-Moo En verdad, nadie sabe?—todos negaron— Todos loa años, siempre hacen lo mismo— un poco molesta con la mejillas infladas y sonrojadas. Suspiro.

El verde turquesa se lo dio a Okita que sabía de que se trataba, imagínense todo los chocolates que recibió de distintas chicas de otras escuelas, opto en quedarse callado. La linda de Chizuru seguro que se esmero en realizarlos, provocando que se malinterprete la acción de amistad hacia él. Una sonrisa maliciosa surgió, con esto pensaba burlarse de ella.

El azul a Hijikata, había recibido chocolates por ser tantos tenía dos cajas en el auto, lo más sorprendente de un genio que no se acordaba la fecha, lo acepto como un regalo. A pesar, que muchas creen que es un hombre serio, algunas veces, mejor dicho que siempre pasaba con Chizuru, mostraba una actitud más blanda con ella que con otros.

El rojo a Harada, unos segundos después un "Click" pudieron recordar, ¿Cómo se olvidaba esta fecha? Si este día recibió una tonelada de chocolates de muchas mujeres. El verde oscuro a Sinpachi, que muy contento lo recibió a diferencia de su amigo del alma "Sano" no era muy popular entres las mujeres.

El violeta para Saitou, que ni se inmutó con el chocolate. Con un simple gracias, comió el chocolate que para él, fue absolutamente delicioso. También, le regalaron chocolates pensaba regalárselos a Chizuru, una experta en comer chocolate pero no pensaba que ella le iba a dar chocolates y al recordar la fecha, Oh Exacto, Saitou! Se sonrojo.

El listón de aguamarina a Heisuke que ni idea por el chocolate pero feliz por comerlos, quería comer algo dulce, este chico tenía sus admiradoras ocultas y por ende, recibía muchos corazones de muchas chicas, _"Pensándolo bien, hoy es…"_

-L a fecha?—pregunto Hijikata, recibiendo las miradas de incredulidad de todos y con la boca abierta de asombro.—Qué?!—levantó una ceja de enojo.

-Quizás sea por la edad—se burló Okita, tratándolo de viejo, tenía razón, tenía sus años el moreno.

-Puede que haya tomado sake, antes de venir—ahora era Harada, tratándolo de borracho, también tenía razón, no era tan inmune al sake.

-O, está enamorado!—rió Heisuke, compró un boleto para el hospital, el último comentario agoto la paciencia que no tenía.

-¿Cómo es que te olvidaste que hoy es San Vanlentín?!—dijo sorprendida Chizuru, no le creía, siempre pensó que Hijikata no eran de las personas que se olvidaba fechas importantes—Ya es hora de que te cases, no tomes sake si vas a conducir y es un alivio que tengas novia—

Todos la miraron y todos asistieron con aprobación, algunos no pudieron aguantar la risa y otros lo disimulaban a la perfección como Saitou, el moreno oculto sus ojos y los demás pensaron esconderse, en donde? La mejor opción era Chizuru pero fue ella que dijo ese comentario… Koudou! Se alejaron rápido, sin dudar y se escondieron detrás de él.

Lo trataron de viejo, borracho y gay?! Era mayor que todos ellos y ese grupo no le tenía respeto en nada, hasta Chizuru lo hacía, en realidad lo dijo sin doble sentido, no podía creerlo!

-Chizuru!—gritó.

-Kyaa!—chilló asustada, corriendo donde estaba Heisuke.

Así fue, 14 de Febrero Día de San Valentín, una fecha especial para amantes, casados y amigos. Kaoru seguía durmiendo y estaba harto del ruido que se estuvo que tapar la cabeza con la almohada.

" _Que fastidio, estoy de mal humor"_ pensó Okita cruzados de brazos, mirando como Hijikata perseguía a la castaña, mientras esta sonreía y buscaba escapar. Harada y Sinapchi, sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su amigo, claramente le disgustaba verlos "acaramelados" y dejarlo de lado sin motivo, el dúo dinámico lo tenían en la palma de su mano, lo habían atrapado sin un anzuelo al pescadito de Okita.

-Bueno, bueno. Tomemos sake hasta el amanecer!~ —levanto la copa de sake con energía— Heisuke, eres menor de edad!—gritó enojado

-Eh?—sorprendido con la copa en la mano.

-Te sirvo, compañero—dijo Sinpachi sonriendo.

-Sinpachi! Es menor de edad, inmaduro—gritó del otro lado Hijikata— Chizuru….. Ven—murmuro a la niña que se estaba protegiendo con Koudu

-Hijikata-san, gomen T.T—

-Por cierto, algo interesante paso, Chizuru?—pregunto Harada con el chocolate en la mano y ella quedó pensando.

_Flash Black _

_Cuando embolsaba todo la basura de todo el logro que implicaba limpiar una casa tan grande en la que vivía, salió afueras de la calle donde un gran contenedor frecuentaba al terminar en una esquina a la vuelta de su casa, el vecindario era hermoso, prácticamente había flores y arboles donde mires, más con esta temporada permitía deslumbrar en todo su extravagancia. Los vecinos eran como todos, algunos chismosos otros amables, sobre todo eran que creaban muchos rumores de todos, algunos mentira y otros… verdad._

_La bolsa era pesada y con un poca dificulta pudo arrojarla sin pedir ayuda. Quizás después de esto se compraría un helado, el pequeño kiosco estaba cerca y compraría algo para alimentar a sus visitas. Al darse la vuelta, choco con algo duro y resistente pero al sentirlo quedo en el pecho de esa persona, con estar tan cerca sintió los abdominales bien formados, daba por sentado que era un chico, trago grueso, no se podía alejar era como si una energía le obligara que lo abrazara, Nooo! Grito mentalmente, no debía pensar en eso, era suficiente esa vez que tuvo que imaginar a Okita y Hijikata sin camisa en la playa el año pasado. _

_Negándose a alejarse y abrazarlo, salto en un brinco cayeron de trasero al negro piso de cemento decorado con flores silvestres en los alrededores. _

_-Si estabas cómoda, te hubieras quedado donde acariciabas— llamo una voz con suma arrogancia y narcisismo en ella, levanto la mirada pero el rayo de sol no dejaba ver a la persona de la exquisitez voz de le hablaba, debía escapar? Ni que fuera un ladrón, espera… Si era? No, si era, ya le hubiera robado, no?_

_-Oye, no te quedes tirada en el suelo que te ensucias, es que no eres la heredera de la familia Yukimura?— ese hombre se agacho, el rayo de sol daba directamente a la cabeza de Chizuru, cerró los ojos para pasar la iluminada del momento, los abrió nuevamente, la mayor sorpresa que se encontró era ese chico rubio y ojos rubíes, eran hermosos._

_-Kirei…—murmuro en sus pensamientos, error, en voz alta y ese chico rubio sonrío burlesco con esa palabra—Digo, hai!—se levanto pero por obra del destino tropezó con la roca y ella volvió para atrás por efecto de la gravedad ella esperaba un golpe en el rasero otra vez en un día. Nada, no sintió nada, habrá caído en el pasto limpió y su color verde intenso de la acera, abrió un ojo, ese joven con aires de grandezas estaba muy cerca suyo, muy cerca._

_-Eres muy torpe—dijo levantándola y dejarla parada—Eres muda?— la chica que iba decir? Me deslumbraste con el rubio girasol de tu cabellos o tu ojos rubíes me dejaron embellecida por un largo rato, claro que no._

_-Gomenasai, tendré más cuidado por donde camino— se limpio el kimono blanco y ahora negro por la suciedad del suelo—Espera! Como supiste que mi apellido es Yukimura?—el chico la miró ¿cómo alguien tan importante estaba en esa situación tan desastrosa? Era una dama pero ella no se comportaba como una._

_-Eres rara—suspiro con cansancio, no iba a explicar algo que no tenía gana en absoluto—La familia Yukimura es muy conocida en todo Tokio, es que no te das cuenta que cualquier persona en te vea, te respeta como si fueras alguien divino— tenía razón, su familia era muy reconocida por temas de la empresa y toda gloria en Tokio—No dirás nada, eh? Eres un vergüenza para la familia Yukimura—esa palabras eran flechas ardientes que destrozaba un frágil corazón sin fuerza, la miro y por su expresión seguro que le dolió, perdía el tiempo con esa chiquilla sin fuerza para defenderse, venía para comprobar quien era la hija de esa persona, por un momento pensó encontrarse con una joven fuerte y emocionalmente pero era todo lo contrario._

_-Quizás para tus ojos sea una vergüenza, pero para el corazón de algunos soy más que eso—dijo Chizuru con son una sonrisa, no quería pelear con alguien que no conocía, esas palabras hace unos segundo eran flechas ardientes pero ahora eran palabras que debía cambiar._

_-Muy buena, respuesta—murmuro llevando las manos a los bolsillos— Si en mis ojos eres una vergüenza, para la sociedad también lo eres, no crees?... Tu familia puede verte como alguien importante pero no todos son así, debes ganarte el respeto, como un deber de una familia de gran riqueza—_

_-Yo quiero ser alguien normal—mirando a los niños que jugaban del otro lado de acera—Se que es una responsabilidad de llevar las riendas de la familia Yukimura pero soy demasiado joven para pensar en eso, mi hoy es velar por mis amigos—sonrió sinceramente ante aquel joven de ojos rubíes que la miraban sin expresión._

_-Eres un caso perdido—suspiro—Pero, alguien interesante de conocer—murmuro para sí mismo._

_-Eh?—no escucho_

_-Nada— desde que se dio cuenta en que la hija de la familia Yukimura iba a Hakouki High School, quería conocerla y ese concurso de baile era una excusa para ello, aunque no funcionó tuvo que acercarse él mismo, no pensó encontrarla haciendo deberes domésticos y más con la apariencia nefasta que se encontraba: su kimono sucio, dijo esa palabras._

_-Disculpa, nos conocemos de algún lado?— se le hacía conocido, no lograba recordarlo._

_-… —era el colmo, por suerte tenía paciencia— Te olvidaste de mi— dijo frunciendo el ceño._

"_Creo que me metí en problemas…"_

~Ooo:-:ooO~

Mini-especial en la biblioteca

-Ne, Heisuke-kun—llamo una castaña con un libro en la mano.

-Mm?—mientras el chico se rompía la cabeza con el libro de Biología, alzo la mirada para ver a su amiga en frente.

-_En una sala hay cuatro gatos, cada gato en su rincón, cada gato ve tres gatos. ¿Sabes cuantos gatos son?—_

-Eh? Estás bien, Chizuru?—en ese instante la miraba como una loca.

-Son adivinanzas, no son divertidas? Ne, lo descubriste?—expreso muy emocionada.

"_A ver, son cuatros gatos y ellos ven otros tres gatos, así que son: siete gatos"_

-Son siete gatos—satisfecho con su respuesta, volvió a centrarse su querido libro, la castaña negó con la cabeza pero este ni la vio, cuando le iba a responder fue interrumpida por…

-No sabes pensar?— una voz detrás de Heisuke— Son cuatro, idiota—sentándose con un libro en la mano, a lado de Chizuru.

-Hijikata-san, son siete… No seas, cabezón— dijo restándole importancia.

-Heisuke, piénsalo detenidamente "En una sala hay cuatro gatos" no te dice mucho?— sus ojos templaron de enojo con lo que dijo Heisuke.

-A ver, si gano nos invitaras a comer a todos a un restaurante rico, si yo pierdo, lavare tu auto por dos meses— era una apuesta tentadora para ambos, en cuanto a Chizuru los miraba parpadeando de sorpresa como Hijikata estaba de acuerdo jugar un juego, era inusual.

-En realidad, Hijikata-sensei tiene razón, son cuatro gatos—

-Qué?!—ahora su mundo daba vueltas, no soporto más, cayendo un mundo de Morfeo, no, se desmayo.

~Ooo:-:ooO~

**Nota de la autora:** (se asoma mirando tímidamente desde la puerta) K-konichiwa Minna-san! Tanto tiempo T.T como la pasaron el 14 de Febrero? Bien? Era mi excusa perfecta para comer chocolate … No tanto. Este capítulo es un especial, a la vez tenía que ver con la historia, la parte donde ingresa ese joven rubio con ojos rubíes, seguro que ya saben quién es? No? Pensaba ponerlo en el capítulo cuatro pero estaba de buen humor y lo hice! Hubo momento con casi todos,

Me gusto mucho, un término que use en el Fic_. "Sus grandes soles"_ no sé, si quedo bien explicado pero lo explicare un poco ahora, se refiere a sus padres, es decir, ellos son los que ilumina su vida, los que le enseña con consejos el camino cual elegir, son los que protegen, permiten contarle sus problemas, como dije antes ellos ilumina su camino. Si has visto _"Naruto"_ lo entenderás pero me pareció un lindo término para llamarlos a mamá y a papá.

Antes que me olvide, quizás tenga algunos errores de ortografía y Gomenasai! No tuve tiempo para corregirlo T.T Como lo tenía listo, no quise esperar T.T

Seguro que se estarán preguntando que estuve haciendo?

Etto… Mitad escuela y mitad estudio ( Es lo mismo!) Je je je ….. Cierto, e.e …. Me persiguen hasta los sueños! Cuando llego a mi casita de puertas y ventanas, los veos en mi escritorio apilado en una fila grande T.T ….. Creo que resumí mi calvario, incluso tengo que actualizar mis otros Fic…. Varios me piden que lo haga y una me llamo "bakka" y otras cositas! T.T Que feo T.T Nooo! :D ¡Viva el amor! … No se preocupen mis queridas lectoras, este Fic. quiero que sea el mejor de todos los que hice! :D

_También estoy pensando, en un futuro hacer un nuevo Fic. de Hakuouki sobre Kazama y Hijikata con Chizuru pero primero esta historia debe por lo menos tener varios capítulos o casi el final para publicarlo. Si quieren más información, en mi perfil estará un resumen pequeño, unos de estos días lo escribiré u.u_

Oh! La edades de los personajes, se me olvido colocarlo en el anterior capítulo, ( Torpe!) Quién, dijo eso? T.T Bueno… Los diré, ahora y un poquito de info. Para los próximos capítulos;)

**Chizuru Yukimura**, una joven de 16 años y junto a Heisuke están en 1 B. Como se ha visto, es una muchacha que no conoce a su madre, y su padre se desconoce su paradero desde que tenía 5 años, los llama sus grandes soles.

**Toshizou Hijikata**, es joven y viejo (?!) Tiene 26 años, había dicho que era un prodigio? Lo es, a pesar que se gradúo antes, quiso aprender más viajando, ya se mencionada los viajes que daba este viajero por el mundo, pronto. En estos momentos está en la etapa de negación, ¿Porqué será, no?

**Chikage Kazama**, tiene 23 años y está en la Universidad. Como apareció en este capítulo, no diré mucho porque es sorpresa n.n O, no ú.ú…. Solo diré que… que… Espere, al próximo capítulo!

**Souji Okita**, es considerado "cool" y buena onda por todos, es perseguido por muchas chicas y ha estado con varias a la misma vez. O.o Tiene 19 años y está en 4 A . No desea enamorarse porque cree que es una pérdida de tiempo y no tendría mucha libertad. Considera a Chizuru como "su favorita".

**Hajime Saitou**, serio y responsable, es un prodigio en la espada y en los estudios. No habla mucho como se demostró en este capítulo u.u ( Lo tendría que hacer hablar más) Tiene 19 años y está en 4 A. Es perseguido por muchas chicas pero es muy difícil encontrarlo (?)

**Heisuke Toudou**, es un chico hiperactivo con mucha energía en todo, por eso, le va bien en los deportes, tiene 16 años y está en 1 B. alberga una gran amistad con la protagonista femenina.

**Kaoru Yukimura**, hermano gemelo de Chizuru, por ende, tiene la misma edad que ella y es mayor por unos segundos. No soporta a Okita por ser pervertido con su hermana.

**Sanosuke Harada**, hombre popular entre mujeres debido a su pasado. Tiene 28 años.

**Sinpachi**, no tan popular entre las mujeres (pobre….) como su amigo Sano. Tiene 28 años.

**Koudo Isami**, director de Hakouki High School de hace bastante tiempo. Tiene 47 añitos xD y es como un padre para todos.

…

**Muchas Gracias!**

Me tomare este espacio para agradecer y responder cualquier pregunta o duda:

**Sessha Jasmín: Konchawa! Te moriste de risa, no? Gracias. Kaoru es algo sobre protector con su hermanita, no dejara que cualquiera se le acerque, el "autoriza" solo a una persona y quiere que Chizur ligar con él. Ku ku ku…A sí que, saltando la reja en la escuela Sessha-san, eh? (mirada atenta). Leí algunos Fic. en inglés, ya que no hay muchos en español T.T … Souji aparecía como alguien vivaz y pícaro, va con él… En cuanto a Koundo, es tan amable! Mis profesores son malos pero buenos;) T.T …. Hajime no hablo nada, cuando termine de escribir este capítulo, UUH! No tuvo protagonismo para nada! (No te preocupes Hajime, hablaras más) … Hoy en día, el FaceBook, MSM o otros, son masivos en todo el mundo! Quería inventarle nombres buenos a su cuenta pero estaba sin inspiración, en un futuro lo cambiare…. Hijikata se genial con corbata más con el cabello corto queda joven y le quedaba también bien el cabello largo pero le daba, no sé, un poco mayor más de lo que aparenta. A mí, me encanto tu Fic., de verdad! Seguro que quedaron como yo, solo una palabra para describirlo: hermoso…. Crea drama para nosotros, que seguro lo vamos a leer! :D**

**Buller. Rush: No se sabe quién es, hasta yo estoy triste T.T ….¿Quién te beso Chizuru?! …. Pero, tenía que aprovechar la fecha de los enamorados…..Tarde mucho en actualizar, Gomen…. Hijikata es tan no-celoso xD…. (Hijikata: No es verdad, no soy celoso) Lo niega, está en la etapa de negación pero cuando te des cuenta, le diremos "Te lo dije!" (Hijikata: Tsk..) …Por otro lado, Hajime es muy… muy, callado…. Siempre habla lo necesario, es verdad. **

**Ainhoa11: Bienvenida al vecindario! Espero que te saque otra risita o una sonrisa :D …. Las Ovas de Hakouki son muy buenas, de SSL son dos Q.Q…. Hay otras, un extra donde persiguen un gato que se le come la comida y donde Hijikata habla idioma-neko con el felino, y uno, creo que también se encuentra dos Ovas más…**

…

Wow… mi nota de autor fue realmente larga, tenía mucho que decir hoy;)

_Les gusto? Malo o bueno? _

En el próximo capítulo, se revela el misterio sobre el primer beso de Chizuru y otras cositas…. Creoo :D

¿Qué traman Sinpachi y Harada? ¿Qué tiene que ver Okita con ellos? ¿Porque, grita tanto Hijikata? ¿Las normas de la escuela serán cumplidas? ¿Chizuru contara lo que le pasa con respecto a sus padres? ¿El chico rubio, que le hará a Chizuru? ¿Saitou hablará más?

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?!

Ja Ne

…


	4. La magia de la Infancia

"_**Hakuoki: School Days"**_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadoooo Toushizou Hijikata!**

**05/mayo/1835**

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, seguro que algunos se dieron cuenta que cambie el titulo, no? jejeje Estoy en la etapa del cambio ('?) :'D ..Naa, solo que me pareció bueno reemplazarlo con algo elegante (?) ¿Por qué estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido? Haaaaa! xD ….Solo se me ocurrió en la clase de inglés e.e …

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hakuoki no me pertenece, si fuera mío hubiera hecho que Hijikata posara para una revista por su cumpleaños…. el resto lo dejo para tu imaginación xD

**Capítulo 4:** La magia de la infancia.

…

"_Sinpat-san pero que cosas se te ocurren! o.O"_

**Heisuke Toudou**

…

"_Huh? Hijikata-san también es humano u.u"_

**Sinpachi Nagakura**

…

_-Disculpa, nos conocemos de algún lado?— se le hacía conocido pero no lograba recordarlo._

_-… —era el colmo, por suerte tenía paciencia— Te olvidaste de mi— dijo frunciendo el ceño._

"_Creo que me metí en problemas…"_

_Ese joven se acercaba a pasos lentos, ella retrocedía a cada paso no de miedo sino que su cuerpo lo hacía sin razón, algo le decía que no le iba a hacer daño. Simplemente, lo hacía sin razón, enojando al chico por su acción._

_-Chizuru— pronuncio su nombre sin emoción._

_Ahora, estaba asustada._

_¿Si era, un acosador? Sabía su nombre de pila, Oh. Cierto, ella venía de una familia rica. Era obvio. Incluso estaba muy bien vestido para ser un acosador, con un yukata negro al exterior y él inferior rojo y con unas ramas de sakura en los extremos. _

_-Si?—dijo temerosa, juntando sus brazos como si fuera a rezar._

_-Además de torpe, eres despistada—se acerco quedando a milímetros de ella—No te atrevas de pensar que soy un acosador—se alejo dejando espacio entre ellos._

_-Me lo dicen siempre— suspiro aliviada, por poco pensaba que le iba a besar._

_-Chikage Kazama— era obvio que no tenía emoción al hablar pero tenía arrogancia._

_-Eh? Es tu nombre, no?—no respondió, supuso que era—No me acuerdo de nada— puso una mano debajo de su barbilla pensativa. Kazama estaba perdiendo la paciencia en todo sentido, vino hasta aquí porque supo que ella no fue a la escuela y quería averiguar el motivo, no estaba preocupado, solo cuidaba sus intereses._

_-Nos conocimos en una reunión de familiar en Inglaterra—aburrido de recordar lo pasado._

"_Inglaterra?"_

_Sus ojos eran rojo intenso como si fuera un demonio pero su cabello rubio le daba un tono angelical, "Mi raras descripciones" …. Pasaron los segundos, nada. Ni una pizca de conocimiento de conocer de algún lugar a este chico._

_Como, se iba a olvidar de él!_

_Para el tormento de Kazama, pasaron minutos, en que ella reaccione._

_-Ah! Me acuerdo, eres aquel chico con un aura angelical—dijo contenta— No te reconocí por eso, como no tenía ese aura, se me hacía imposible en reconocerte—_

_Esa vez, habían ido a Inglaterra a unos negocios familiares. La familia Kazama, lo invitaron a cenar y es donde se conocieron, había algo diferente en él. En ese momento, no tenía unos ojos de tristeza y de soledad, aquella vez era un chico con tento y engreído pero buena persona._

_-Un aura angelical?— le hizo gracia, alguien pensando eso de él, era irónico—Me voy—sin decir más, paso delante de ella y camino hacía un cometible blanco estacionado en frente de su casa._

_-Espera!—exclamo. _

_Kazama la miro de espalda esperando una respuesta—Espérame un segundo, por favor?— sin obtener una queja del chico, se fue corriendo a la casa y unos minutos después, regreso con una bolsita transparente con chocolates y un listón amarillo en forma de moño. _

_-Esto, es… — ella lo puso en su mano, observo este regalo, seguramente era por la fecha— Supongo que…. Me voy— Chizuru hizo una referencia y se fue, dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca._

_Fin flash back _

Después de eso, la joven castaña recordó que el Presidente Estudiantil, no eran amigos cercanos, sino que se conocieron solo una vez por arreglos de su padre cuando Chizuru era muy joven. Fue un evento hace muchos años, ¿Cómo, iba a recordar algo de tanto tiempo?. Cierto, era muy despistada.

-Nada, no paso nada—negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Espero que hayas, estudiado—dijo Hijikata, sentado en su lugar junto a Koundo.

-Estudie y limpie un poco—comentó distraída.

-No cabe duda que serás una gran esposa—expreso felizmente Harada— Souji no piensas lo mismo?— pregunto al chico de jade que comía alegremente.

-Mm? Además de linda, será la mejor esposa de todo Japón!—la abrazo por la cintura, envolviendo sus brazos por su estomago—Que dices, si no practicas conmigo un poco?—susurro seductoramente en su oído provocándole un estremecimiento raro.

-Eh? Okita-san que dices…—juraría que estaba como un tomate maduro.

-No es tiempo para el romance chicos, déjenlo en lo privado—con una calma que sorprendía a todos, Sinpachi no lo tomo en cuenta solo se sirvío un vaso de sake con naturalidad. En cuanto a Chizuru asintió la cabeza.. 1..2..3.._"Espera, un momento!"_

-Romanticismo?!—

/xxx/

-Kazama debes empezar—toco la puerta—Por haber salido hoy, tu obligación es terminar lo que empezaste—

-Eso, ya lo sé—dijo sin ánimo de levantarse en ir.

-No te distraigas, las emociones llevan al precipicio—pensó que entendió—Recuerda… Es un acuerdo entre familias, no hace falta que la conozcas, solo asegúrate que ella muestre ojos para ti—con eso, se alejo.

-Nunca quise aceptar ese acuerdo—aburrido del tema, atino a salir de su acogedora cama y darse un baño, quizás el meditar lo alejaría de sus tareas.

/xxx/

_/FB/_

_-Toushizou-san!—llamo una voz agitada de los lejos—¿Porqué, no me esperaste?—se quejo molesta, acercándose rápido._

_-Okita, estoy apurado ahora— volvió a caminar._

_-Te tomas en serio, todo lo que te ordenan los Yukimura—se acerco más, quería tomar su mano._

_-Lo hago porque quiero, eso no quiere decir que ellos me manden—apresuro el paso, ella era igual que su hermano menor, no solo su apariencia, también su carácter._

_-Toushi-san debes llevarme a comer a un lado!—exigió en un acto infantil siguiendo a grandes pasos._

_-Porque debería? No eres mi responsabilidad—_

_Mitsu Okita(1) le dolió esas palabras, que hacía falta para que Toushizou Hijikata corresponda a sus sentimientos? Quizás sus gestos eran una mera extensión de la nada, él no le importaba y siempre lo dejo en claro con su indiferencia._

_-¿Porqué no te preocupas más por ti?—agarró su manga—Aún eres joven, debes mirar más tu futuro—murmuro escondiendo sus ojos marrones claros en su flequillo. _

_-Haré lo que quiera con mi futuro—con un simple movimiento se alejo._

_-Toushizou—gritó llamando su atención— Te amo!—todas las miradas cayeron en ellos, en estos días no se veía una declaración de amor tan abruptamente, todo extraño esperaba la respuesta de una mujer con el deseo de amar._

_-Te lo diré las veces que quieras: No puedo darte el amor que deseas —dándose cuenta la hora, apresuro el paso hacia la parara del tren._

_-¿Porqué?...—susurro, observándolo alejarse._

_/F/FB/_

Recuerdos del pasado volvían como una montaña rusa, y no paraban en detenerse. ¿Tanto afán tenían en salir a frote? Hijikata solo negó esos pensamientos, volvió en concentrarse en la pequeña escena de Okita y Chizuru, el primero sonreía y la última se preparaba para desmayarse.

Con un suspiro se alejo.

-Hijikata-san?—pregunto extrañado Heisuke viendo como el aludido cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Tenía que ir al baño?—

-Sinpat-san, que cosas se te ocurren!—

-Huh? Hijikata-san también es humano—

-Bueno, tienes razón—puso una mano su barbilla—Deberíamos estar preocupados? …. Cuando pone esa cara, siempre quiere estar solo—miró a Sano que estaba cerca.

-Eh? No me preguntes eso, no puedo leer los pensamientos—

Los dos quedaron pensando, a pesar del carácter gruñón y "cabezón" como ellos le decían cariñosamente, si no está con sus habituales gestos, Hijikata era otra persona.

-El tiempo dirá todo—sorprendentemente fue Saitou que hablo. Todos los presenten pensaron lo mismo: _"Él sabe algo y, no nos quiere decir"_ De todo el grupo, Kondou y Saitou eran los confidentes personales, ellos sabían todo él y este le contaba su vida entera. Okita impidió que Chizuru se diera cuenta del comportamiento de Hijikata con todo tipo de cosas, no quería que ella prestara más atención a él, era egoísta, no?

_/FB/_

"_Cuando más amamos, más queremos que nos miren"_

_Un niño con unos ojos llamativos jade esperaba impaciente a la llegada de su linda amiga que no veía hace unos meses, por otro lado, muy molesto que Hijikata no estaba para buscarlos. Ya buscaría una manera de vengarse. Una sonrisa diabólica creció en su rostro angelical, él no sabría quien lo golpeo, puede que le eche la culpa a Heisuke, pobre chico. Sus travesuras siempre eran perfectas y salía ganando en todas, si ella sonreía no le importaba seguir haciéndolo. Solo le importaba que sonriera para él, puede que suene infantil pero _

_Hartado de estar parado varios minutos, busco el asiento más cercano. Después de todo, tenía razón Shinpachi que iba temprano al aeropuerto de Tokio, bueno sumado lo impaciente que mostraba con mucha frustración, solo deseara que llegue cuanto antes._

_-Sou-chan!—no oyó—Sou-channnnnnn!—un poco molesto por el apodo dado, volteo a una niña de seis años con una sonrisa que podía derretir hasta los más fríos corazones del mundo._

_-Chi-Chi… Te salvas por ser una niña linda, o de lo contrario no se qué te haría esta noche—Chizuru movió la cabeza aún lado, no captando el mensaje—Pero, eso no es un impedimento no?—_

_-?—pronto se enteraría._

_-Te comería a besos, que monada de niña!—salto a la pequeña, axfisiando su menudo cuerpo._

_-Sou-chan! Umm..Huhhhh—_

_- Chi-Chi….—posando su mejilla contra ella—Tu color es el rosa, no hay duda—contemplando el vestido primaveral rosa y una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura pequeña. Su inocencia resaltaba su niñez de manera tierna, sin duda cuando sea más adulta sería una mujer hermosa pero él solo le interesaba su "amistad"_

-_Chizuru y Souji—_

_Los niños miraron al hombre cansado como si había hecho todo el trayecto corriendo, el moreno se acerco posando sus ojos intensos en la pequeña Chizuru que se sonrojaba dándole un aspecto tierno y adorable a la mirada de Okita, y muy en el fondo de Hijikata, pensaba lo mismo._

_-Oni-chan(2)!—corrió al moreno con mucha energía._

_-Cállate!—grito estremeciendo a la joven, no le gustaba. Tembló sus labios de nervios y sus ojos avellanas brillaron, la había asustado. Chizuru volvió a ver a Okita, corrió a sus brazos, no sin antes:_

_-Gomenasai, Hijikata-san! No volverá a pasar—_

_Hijikata en un primer momento nunca en su mente paso la idea de gritarle, solo que Mitsu Okita lo ponía de los nervios y en los últimos días ella insisto poner a prueba su paciencia. Con cautela se acerco a los niños, mantuvo su mirada estoica y conservadora como todos conocía, Chizuru no era la culpable de la insistencia de Mitsu._

_/F/FB/_

"_Desde ese día, Chizuru llamo a todos por los apellidos, excepto Heisuke que lo conoció tiempo después" _No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Hijikata tuvo una discusión con su hermana.

-Eh? Hijikata-san—susurro, al parecer Chizuru noto su ausencia, _"Que raro…"_

_-_Sinpat-san no te comas mis comida!—del otro lado Heisuke prostetaba el derecho de su comida.

-Joven egoísta, no saben que los adultos necesitan comer más—saboreo el delicioso sabor de unas chuletas de cerdo que para mucho se le hacía agua la boca.

-Oye! Mi comida!—cuando estaba a punto de agarrar con el palillo la última chuleta, bueno ya no estaba a su vista.

-Mis músculos son primero—

-No!—protesto.

-Mira estos, baby!—enseñándole por todos lados.

-No gracias!—

Por otro lado, Saitou la tranquilidad encarnada, solo observaba en silencio la escena formada, estas hora de la tarde preferiría escribir o leer un buen libro en su habitación pero como vivía con Okita Souji era un problema muy persistente, no era que fuera molesto sino que prácticamente hacia todo el trabajo de mantener el departamento.

-Hajime-kun—

-…—espero que hable.

-He pensado en algo, creo que ya sé de qué se trata—sonrío inocente como un niño tierno. _"Nada de tierno tiene"_

-..—no tenía lógica creía Hajime.

-Que somos como hermanos—

-…?—esta vez lo miro, en frente de él había un bicho raro muy peculiar.

-Vamos a profundizar nuestra relación—declaro con naturalidad.

-Pero antes, deja que te hunda en lo más profundo del lago—dijo Hajime que no tenía problema.

-Claro, claro siempre seremos como hermanos—

-Húndete tú solo—

/xxx/

-Toshi está raro, no?—pregunto Kondou con una mano en su barbilla, habían dejado a los chicos jóvenes que disfrutaran entre ellos.

-Su silencio pone en duda muchas cosas —respondió Sannan en una habitación alejada, estaban los dos bebiendo y una vela los iluminaba aquella habitación en penumbra.

-Él no es el tipo de hombre que medita de repente—eso pensó, aunque Toshizou siempre fue sereno y agrio con muchos temas.

-Puede que recordó algo malo—supuso.

-Umm…Sí—pauso—Mitsu Okita…—susurro sorprendido luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-La hermana mayor de Okita? Que tiene que ver?—

-Es que, Toshi no deja que el pasado sea el presente—comento distraído mirando las perturbaciones de su té de hierbas.

-Es raro verlo así—

-Él nunca tolerara el abandono de Souji que ella hizo—recordaba la tristeza reflejada en unos ojos de jade en la tarde de otoño, y si se concentraba bien, se podía ver furia y ira que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de sus pupilas. Kondou mantuvo a Souji bajo su tutela desde el primer momento que llego a la familia Yukimura, tenía que admitir fue repentino su llegara pero eso no era un problema, de lo contrario, gano un hijo más o, como Okita decía _"un hermano menor"_

-Puede que tenga sus razones—razono con cautela, era un tema delicado.

-No es un secreto que los padres de Souji murieran—miro a Sanna—Tanto Toshi y Souji, saben muy bien la realidad, procure que ellos supieran todo hace tiempo. Souji lo tomo con tanta tranquilidad, es un muchacho que comprende en todo—

-Deberías hablar con Hijikata-kun—

-Lo haré, cuando este relajado—los jóvenes tienden a ser muy impulsivos.

Kondou Isami era el encargado en unos porcentajes de la familia Yukimura y del dojo familiar, para él fue un orgullo que casi todos estaban escritos, menos Chizuru, pero estos jóvenes

-Te parece bien que ellos le busquen novio?—Sannan sabía que pronto Hijkata estaría con el mismo temple de serenidad, y para alegrarla el ambiente recordó esa conversación cómica de Sinpachi y Harada.

-Eh?—no entendió.

-Yukimura-kun—con eso la bombilla se encendió.

-Aahh..Bueno, tengo un candidato para ella pero…. es mayor por unos años—dudo mucho.

-Y, esa persona está en la casa, no?—no había que ser listo para darse cuenta quien era.

-Si, sí! Es anti-social y muy gruñón!—dijo alegre levantando sus manos al aire.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA J AJ AJ AJ!

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡

/xxx/

-Achuú!—gruñó con furia _"Quien demonios está hablando de mí?!"_

No era tiempo para buscar el culpable, solo quería alejar el enojo por aquella mujer. Souji sofrío mucho en el pasado, todas las cosas que le conto Kondou de los maltratos para el joven niño, nunca lo perdonaría, Souji podía ser molesto, pesado, burlón, sádico o sarcástico o, todo lo negativo, ese chico llevó consigo el abandono por el único familiar solo, conocía sus causas de su abandono pero a la familia siempre debe estar unida, no? Para él, estar solo era una opción.

"_Souji, a veces pienso que eres un masoquista"_

_/xxx/_

"_Juró que esos idiotas morirán pronto"_ Kaouro la tenía jurada, quien en su sano juicio hace tanto alboroto en una casa con un enfermo en cama! Souji Okita, el nombre del Rey Sádico. El recuerdo en que intentaba olvidar pero con él pegado en toda hora y minutos, era difícil olvidar.

_/FB/_

_Un sin número de veces le menciono que esperada tranquila en su asiento hasta que hayan sacado todo el equipaje, ella, no, Chizuru, su hermana pequeña y gemela, no escuchaba nada. Ella solo pensaba ver a sus amigos queridos. No sabía cuánto tiempo debía verlos. Solo eran un estorbo para ello, más Chizuru, una niña sin conocimiento de todo solo vivía en la diversión y en las flores de las estaciones. A pesar, que son gemelos, no eran iguales. Por ser mujer, podía dar un heredero de sangre pura y descendiente directo para el liderazgo de la familia, por ser hombre solo era el sustituto del linaje y el segundo puesto, no importante. _

"_Solo es una tontería… Malditas tradiciones"_

_-Chizuru?—llamo._

_Dio unos pasos lentos a la vidriera del aeropuerto del otro lado, estaba su gemela y "Sou-chan"._

_-Ese tonto…—murmuro._

_Se podría golpear con la pared para averiguar si es una ilusión de las malas pero se contuvo, era verdad. Hijikata estaba comprando, grande, justo se le ocurría comprar. _

_Con su vestido rosa pastel y su coleta alta con un listón rojo, y un chico tomando su carita acercándose peligrosamente a ella, solo quería que fuera un mal sueño o una pesadilla, como en los mangas, no? Sus ojos debían ver la verdad, no era tiempo de pensar! Tomo toda la fuerza y largo a su destino…._

"_Esto es mi regalo de bienvenida…"_

_Kaouro solo escucho los ánimos de Souji Okita hacía Chizuru pero…¿Porqué?_

"_Y, mi regalo de buena suerte, Chizuru" la besó._

_Desde cuando, Okita hablaba como un adulto? Y, consolaba a su hermana gemela con gentileza y con un gesto tierno? Nooooo! Kami-sama estaba en contra de Yukimura! Kaoru apresuro el paso, escucho:_

"_Gracias, Souji"_

[xxxx]

**Konichiwa! **

**Como habrán visto no es todo humor en este Fic. …con un toque de drama con respecto de su pasado es muy sabroso :P jejeje No soy tan mala para serlos sufrir, ¡Imposible! Tanto Hijikata, Kaoru y Okita, nos revelaron algo, no? Bueno, también Kazama pero muy poco. Hubieron tres FlashBack (el primero de Hijikata, segundo Okita y último Kaoru) esos tres estaban relacionados cronológicamente.**

**A ver, las aclaraciones:**

**(1)=Mitsu Okita: Si son fanáticos de Hakouki como yo, sabrán que fue la hermana mayor en la vida real de Souji Okita. Siempre quise usar este personaje, más cuando vi una serie que me gusto mucho! **_**"Gintama"**_** se los recomiendo, por supuesto si quieren morir de risas una tarde, está para verlo o leerlo. Ente este anime, hay algo amoroso entre Hijikata y Mitsu pero yo tengo pensado cambiar muchas cosas.. Chicas, tenemos un triangulo amoroso.**

**Entonces, sería que Mitsu Okita pertenece a "Gintama"…**

**(2)= Oni-chan: Una lectora me dejo la idea de este apodo pero el de ella fue "Oni-sensei" se lo agradezco! A base de eso, se me ocurrió estos FB! Como Chizurur era muy joven y es comúnmente que los niños acorten los nombres, y esas cosas. Esa es la razón que Chizuru llama a todos por su apellido, menos Heisuke.**

**¡A responder, lindos Review!**

**Sessha Jasmin: Espero que la relación con tu padre se mejore, digo en los que más confiamos en los padres, no? Y, los que nos muestra en sendero de la vida. Ah! Quizás conosca a tú Nii-san de otra vida! …jeje Yo siempre quize tener un Nii-san, bueno yo tengo un Otito-chan (hermano pequeño, no tan pequeño -.-)…Es donde se invierte los papeles, prácticamente soy la responsable de todo! Hay luchas de espadas de vez en cuando, pero no tan grave…La Universidad habrá otros Hijikatas? Es que, solo pensarlo, ya quiero ir…:D Kazama siempre tiene que estar;9 ..Como protagonista o antagonista, los dos papeles les quedan bien!...Okiataaaaa! Es muy coolllll, por eso lo amamos! xD…. El celu de Okita, será tan importante que nadie lo creerá jijiji Gracias amiga, puedo? **

**Mimi-nekoOz: Gracias por seguir mi historia! :D**

**Vv-saya-Vv: Bienvenida compañera de Argentina! Hijikata con traje de sensei es muy sexyyyy +.+…Tiene más escena con Chizuru. había visto una foto en internet: creo que Chizuru estaba en la biblioteca y Hijikata detrás de ella…..Kyaaaaa! ¡Practicamente estaban pegados! Encima no era una foto cualquiera! Una de SSL! ~sonrojo~ jijiji ….Es tan romántico, un sensei y su alumna, una relación prohibida! En el anime, también resaltaba la diferencia de edad pero no le quita lo amoroso con ella, en los últimos capítulos se comportaba tan caballeroso, o el cumplido antes de la batalla con Kazama…. Oni-sensei es una idea grandiosa! G-r-a-c-i-a-s!**

**JUANA YUI: Graciasx2! Volví actualizar después de tanto tiempo, bueno es que la vida social es muy transitara (?) ….jejeje…Espero que te guste el capítulo, no están largo pero es entretenido!**

_LA PELICULA, HAKOUKI: DAISCHISHO RAMBU TOKIO! (BAILE EN TOKIO) SE ESTRENA EN JAPÓN EL 24 AGOSTO! :D NOSOTRAS TODAVÍA TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR! Q.Q_

….  
**¡Ja Nee! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
